My Fox Devil
by Phya Phyo
Summary: "Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Namikaze Naruto bertingkah seperti itu di depanku."/ "Onii-chan hanya sedang berakting menjadi orang menyebalkan, percayalah."/ "Kumohon jangan membenciku… Hime."/ 'Apa hanya karena aku mirip dengannya, Naruto menjadikanku kekasihnya'/ CHAP 8 UPDATE/ AU/ OOC/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**My Fox Devil**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: bad Naru x Strong Hina, very OOC, AU, School life, gajeness, typo, abal, amatir, mainstream

* * *

.

.

Check it Out!

.

.

* * *

"Hyuuga!" teriak sang Namikaze junior dengan tatapan geram. Sudah berulang kali dia memanggil si gadis berambut indigo itu, tetapi sang gadis tidak kunjung menoleh ataupun menyahutinya. Namikaze Naruto berlari kecil mengejar si gadis dan dengan keras menarik rambut panjang Hinata, "Hyuuga, berani-beraninya kau mengabaikanku hah!" desisnya marah.

Hinata meringis kesakitan karena merasakan puluhan helai rambutnya ditarik paksa. "Lepaskan Namikaze!" umpatnya sambil memandang laki-laki pirang di belakangnya dengan tatapan benci. Sudah selama dua hari ini dia selalu menjadi bulan-bulan Namikaze Naruto beserta kawan-kawannya. Kejadian ini bermula ketika sang Namikaze itu memergokinya bekerja di salah satu bar yang sering kali dikunjungi anak-anak remaja kaya. Hinata tahu peraturan Konoha High School tentang melarang seluruh siswanya untuk bekerja sambilan di luar sekolah, tapi menurut Hinata larangan itu hanya berlaku untuk hampir siswa-siswi kaya di sekolahnya, sedangkan dia hanya anak beasiswa di sekolah ini dengan penghasilan Ayahnya yang hanya mampu membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dan Naruto yang malam itu memergokinya mengancamnya akan melaporkan hal itu kepihak sekolah dan memastikan dirinya akan di keluarkan dari Konoha High School.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu, Sadako sialan," ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan, tangannya belum juga melepaskan dari helaian-helaian rambut gadis di depannya, malah semakin kuat menariknya. Pemuda yang biasanya bersikap riang itu seakan berubah menjadi iblis yang sangat manakutkan, bahkan tidak segan-segan menyakiti gadis berambut panjang di dekatnya.

Waktu itu Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu mengenalinya sebagai salah satu teman kelasnya. Hinata bukanlah sosok gadis yang mencolok, dia mengira anak sepopular Naruto dan teman-temannya tidak akan mengenalnya, bahkan tidak tahu kalau mereka adalah teman satu kelas. Jadi waktu itu dia dengan santai mengantarkan minuman ke meja Naruto cs. Tapi dugaannya tidak sepenuhnya benar, teman-teman Naruto memang tidak ada yang mengenalnya, tapi sang Namikaze sendiri yang justru mengenalinya bahkan tahu dengan jelas nama lengkapnya dan itu membuatnya cukup terkejut. "Apa maumu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada datar, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, dia sama sekali tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan pemuda brengsek seperti Namikaze Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali, kau harus menjadi PELIHARAAN ku atau aku bisa membuatmu keluar dari Konoha High School," ancam Naruto sekali lagi. Keluar dari Konoha High School berarti tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi untuk sekolah di manapun, karena sekali seseorang mendapat cap hitam dari KHS, maka sekolah manapun tidak akan mau memasukkan orang itu ke dalam daftar siswanya.

"Aku juga sudah berulang kali berkata kalau aku tidak mau, Tuan Namikaze yang terhormat." Hinata mencoba menarik rambutnya dengan menggerakkan kepalanya, tapi justru ulahnya itu membuat kepalanya semakin merasa sakit. Sudah dua hari ini Naruto mengancamnya dengan menggunakan kalimat yang selalu sama, 'mengeluarkannya dari KHS' tapi nyatanya selama dua hari ini juga Hinata masih aman-aman saja. Maka dari itu Hinata yakin kalau itu hanya gertakkan dari Naruto saja, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan direncanakan sang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Naruto semakin geram. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang gadis Hyuuga dan berdesis tajam, "aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ayahmu ketika mengetahui anak gadis satu-satunya setiap hari bekerja di tengah-tengah para serigala liar."

Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin. Selama ini Ayahnya memang tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Hinata bekerja di bar, bahkan Ayahnya juga tidak tahu kalau dia bekerja sambilan karena Ayah Hinata sendiri hanya pulang satu minggu sekali. Kalau Ayahnya tahu akan hal ini, Hinata yakin kalau ayahnya akan marah dan kecewa kepadanya karena selama ini ayahnya melarang keras Hinata untuk ikut mencari uang. Sedangkan Ibu Hinata sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata, semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya, bahkan Hinata dapat mencium aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Hinata dengan keras ke tanah, dan memandang Hinata dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Akh…" Hinata memekik kesakitan, tidak hanya kepalanya yang kesakitan, tapi kali ini tenaga Naruto mampu membuat pantat dan pingangnya seakan remuk. "Apa-apaan kau Namikaze brengsek!" amuk Hinata. Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu apa mau dari sang iblis berwajah malaikat ini. Kenapa dia berusaha keras menjadikan Hinata sebagai 'peliharaannya', sedangkan puluhan gadis di KHS bahkan dengan senang hati akan sudi menjadi peliharaan Naruto tanpa diminta. Dan lagi, menurutnya para gadis-gadis yang tak berotak di KHS itu salah menilai pemuda yang satu ini. Mereka yang sangat memuja Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu sikap busuk yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh sang pangeran pujaannya, wajar saja karena Naruto selalu memperlihatkan cengiran khas dan senyum mataharinya di depan mereka, tapi tidak di hadapan Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum menyerigai melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang geram lebih menarik daripada melihat puluhan siswi yang mengejarnya dan terkadang membuatnya muak. "Kau tahu?" Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata dan berjongkok di depannya. "Ayahmu, Hyuuga Hiasi adalah satu karyawan di salah satu anak perusahaan Namikaze." Dengan senyum angkuhnya Naruto mencengkram dagu Hinata dan memaksa Hinata untuk mendongak, menatapnya. "Aku bisa kapan saja memecat ayahmu, dan memastikannya tidak akan diterima lagi di perusahaan manapun."

Namikaze corp. adalah perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, dan Hinata tidak meragukan Naruto yang bisa melakukan apa saja dengan kekuasaan dan kekayaannya. Tubuh Hinata mulai bergetar ketakutan, dia seharusnya sadar dengan siapa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Hinata mungkin tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau dia dikeluarkan dari KHS, tapi kalau tentang ayahnya? Dia tidak akan bisa melihat ayahnya terpuruk dan bersedih "Apa maumu?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan, terlihat sekali kalau dia sudah mulai lelah terus menerus melawan Naruto. Andaikan saja Hyuuga corp. masih jaya dan tidak bangkrut seperti sekarang, pasti Naruto tidak akan mudah untuk menindasnya seperti ini.

"Mulai saat ini, kau, Hyuuga Hinata harus menjadi PELIHARAAN Namikaze Naruto." Naruto menyungingkan senyum kemenangannya. "KAU HANYA MILIKKU, Hyuuga!"

* * *

.

.

To be continue….

.

.

* * *

.Haduh… apa-apa ini? Ndak tahu lah ini cerita apaan… sekedar iseng ketik-ketik dan jadilah cerita geje seperti ini.

.Kenapa Naruto dan Hinata OOC banget? Soalnya saya suka banget mereka versi OOC jadi sengaja buat yang ginian, tapi bukan berarti saya gak suka Naruto versi konyol dan Hinata versi malu-malunya…

.Kenapa Naruto kejam sekali? Ndak tahu.. emang otak saya imajinasinya aneh gitu, heheh..

.Minta review please… coment-coment dong… Next or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fox Devil**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T (Akan tetap T)

Warning: bad Naru x Strong Hina, very OOC, AU, School life, gajeness, typo, abal, amatir, mainstream

* * *

.

.

Check it Out!

.

.

* * *

Dengan lesu, Hinata berjalan menuju salah satu untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Karena tidak berkonsentrasi, tidak sengaja dia memumpahkan pesanan ke salah satu pelanggan. "Gomennasai Tuan, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja," ucap Hinata menyesal sambil menundukkan badannya. Andaikan Namikaze kuning itu tidak terus bersarang di kepalanya dia tidak akan melakukan hal ceroboh seperti ini. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf," ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Apa-apa kau ini!" teriak orang itu marah. "Pelayan rendahan sepertimu berani-beraninya membuat baju mahalku menjadi kotor!" ucapnya nyalang. Orang itu terlihat benar-benar marah karena baju kesayangannya menjadi kotor.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat pemuda yang telah ditabraknya. Hinata berdecih dalam hati, pemuda dihadapannya adalah pemuda kaya dengan sifat angkuh, seperti yang kebanyakan dikenalnya. Padahal dia hanya menumpahkan snack-snack ringan dan apabila mengenai baju mungkin hanya akan meninggalkan sedikit noda, apalagi baju yang dipakai pemuda itu berwarna hitam jadi bila dibersihkan sedikit pasti nodanya tidak akan terlihat atau malah tidak berbekas sama sekali. "Saya minta maaf Tuan. Kalau Tuan mau, saya akan segera melaudry baju Tuan. Tuan hanya perlu menunggunya sekitar tiga puluh menit. Dan untuk sementara Tuan dapat memakai baju yang kami sediakan." Hinata mencoba menawarkan solusi kepada Tuan yang suka membesar-besarkan masalah di depannya.

Pemuda itu sejenak tersenyum menyerigai ketika melihat wajah Hinata. "Kalau dilihat kau manis juga." Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyetuh dagu Hinata.

Tapi sebelum sampai ke dagu Hinata, sebuah tangan mungil langsung menahannya. "Maaf," ucap Hinata dengan suara datar, berbeda dengan suara yang dipakainya sebelumnya. Hinata menepis pelan tangan pemuda itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dan tajam.

"Ck! Sok jual mahal," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada meremehkan. Pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Akasuna Sasori itu mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya. "Kau butuh berapa untuk melayaniku malam ini, Nona?" Sasori mengeluarkan puluhan lembar uang dari dompetnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke wajah Hinata. "Apa itu cukup?!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

Hinata menatap datar uang-uang itu. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan mengambil satu persatu uang yang dilemparkan Sasori. Sebenarnya Hinata mengenal Sasori sebagai salah satu senpainya di KHS, tapi sepertinya Sasori sama sekali tidak mengenal Hinata.

Sasori tertawa mengejek ketika melihat Hinata yang sudah selesai mengumpulkan uang yang dilemparnya dan sekarang sedang menghitung uang tersebut. Ternyata pelayan sok jual mahal itu sama seperti perempuan rendahan lainnya, pikirnya.

"Ah." Hinata berseru pelan ketika selesai menghitung, ternyata uang yang dipegangnya cukup banyak, cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya selama satu bulan. "Apa hanya ini yang bisa Tuan berikan kepada saya?"

Sasori mengernyit tak paham atas apa yang dikatakan gadis bermata amethyst di depannya

"Saya tidak akan mau melayani Tuan. Uang yang anda berikan ini sangat sedikit, saya tidak mau." Hinata mengambil tangan Sasori dan meletakkan uang itu di atasnya. "Sebaiknya Tuan menyewa perempuan lain. Dan maaf, jangan membuang uang seperti itu, anda membuat lantai kami menjadi kotor, Tuan." Hinata tersenyum tipis, tapi Sasori tahu kalau Hinata tengah mengejeknya.

Sasori geram, baru kali ini dia menemui gadis seperti Hinata yang berani menginjak-injak harga dirinya di depan umum. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Hinata, sebelum tangan seputih porselen kembali menghalanginya.

Hinata yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori segera menangkap tangan Sasori dan memelintirnya ke belakang, mengunci tubuh Sasori. "A… kupikir Tuan terhormat seperti anda, tahu bahwa tindakan memukul perempuan adalah tindakan pengecut." Hinata semakin menarik kuat tangan Sasori, hingga pemuda berambut merah itu merintih kesakitan. Hinata sudah sering mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, tapi menurutnya perlakuan Sasori yang paling keterlaluan hingga dia tidak ragu-ragu mengeluarkan kemampuannya dalam bela diri yang sudah dilatihnya sejak kecil.

Sasori merasakan nyeri pada bagian bahu dan tangannya akibat ulah Hinata. Seharusnya dia tidak meremehkan kekuatan gadis berambut indigo itu. "Lepaskan!" teriak Sasori sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya supaya bisa terlepas dari kuncian Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasori. Dia tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat wajah Sasori yang memerah karena marah. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi kalau saja sikap Tuan lebih sopan, saja juga tidak akan menyakiti Tuan seperti itu." Hinata membungkukkan badannya. "Saya permisi. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya atas tindakan tidak menyenangkan tadi." Hinata segera membereskan makanan yang tadi sempat terjatuh, kemudian lekas pergi dari hadapan Sasori.

"Argh! Sial!" umpat Sasori kesal sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian dia memukul meja disampingnya dengan keras, saking marahnya. "Aku ku buat perhitungan denganmu, nona!"

* * *

Hinata memadang dengan bosan para gadis yang sedang berkumpul dan menjerit histeris ketika sekumpulan siswa popular berjalan melewati mereka. Paling depan ada Sang Namikaze angkuh, Namikaze Naruto kemudian Uchiha Sasuke, disusul Sabaku Gaara dan Inuzuka Kiba, dan barisan terakhir ada si pemalas Nara Shikamaru dan Namikaze lainnya, Namikaze Menma yang sejak tadi berjalan sambil membaca komiknya. Namikaze Menma memang sedikit berbeda dari sang kakak kembarnya. Menma lebih acuh, dan kalem. Dia tidak suka keramaian, maka dari itu dia jarang berkumpul bersama-sama teman-temannya dan lebih memilih menyibukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyaaa… Naruto-sama."

"Prince cool, Sasuke-sama."

"Kyaa… Kyaa…"

Siswi-siswi tersebut menyebutkan nama Naruto dan teman-temannya masing-masing beserta julukannya dengan teriakan histerisnya. Sedangkan pemuda-pemuda yang diteriaki, hanya dua dari mereka yaitu Namikaze Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba yang menanggapi dan memberikan senyum kepada siswi-siswi tersebut.

Senyuman itu. Hinata sangat muak dengan senyuman palsu yang diberikan pemuda berambut blonde itu. Apalagi dengan wajah tan-nya yang seakan memasang muka malaikat, Hinata seakan bisa muntah kapan saja apabila melihatnya. Hinata harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum dia benar-benar memuntahkan semua makanan paginya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat 'mainan' barunya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Saatnya bermain dengan peliharaan barunya, pikirnya. "Kalian bisa pergi terlebih dahulu. Aku ada urusan," katanya kepada teman-temannya.

Sasuke dan lainnya tidak terlalu memperdulikan kepergian Naruto dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.

"Hyuuga!" Naruto memanggil Hinata ketika dilihatnya Hinata yang tengah berbalik dan akan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Terlambat, runtuk Hinata dalam hati ketika dia terlambat pergi dari situ sebelum Naruto mengetahui keberadaannya. Impian Hinata untuk setidaknya lebih lama beberapa jam lagi meladeni sang iblis Namikaze sudah musnah. Hinata sebenarnya hanya ingin menikmati paginya hari ini dan pagi-pagi selanjutnya dengan tenang, tapi sebertinya itu hanya mimpi yang sulit sekali diwujudkan ketika dia dihadapkan dengan Naruto.

"A… peliharaan, sepertinya kau terlihat senang ketika majikanmu sudah datang menjemputmu bukan?" Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mulai memasang wajah iblisnya.

"Dalam mimpimu Namikaze!" Hinata mencoba bersikap tenang, ini baru permulaan baginya. Kalau dia sudah kalah di awal, iblis seperti Naruto akan semakin menjadi, melakukan tindakan-tindakan sesuai dengan kemauannya sendiri kepadanya.

"Sepertinya aku mempunyai peliharaan yang galak. Mungkin perlu beberapa tindakan untuk menjinakkannya." Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata dan dengan sekali gerakan, dia sudah berhasil menarik rambut Hinata seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin.

Hinata mengaduh pelan, terkejut ketika Naruto menarik rambutnya dengan tiba-tiba. Sekarang dia tahu kalau dia harus memasang mode siaga ketika berdekatan dengan Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan Namikaze!" umpatnya marah.

"Ah… aku tak punya tali untuk memastikan peliharaanku tidak akan lari ketika dia berjalan mengikuti. Dan rambut panjangmu itu alternative yang tepat bukan." Naruto tertawa. "Tak ku sangka aku begitu pintar memanfaatkan keadaan," pujinya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Idiot!" Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, Hinata mencoba melepaskan genggaman Naruto dari surainya. Tapi nihil, genggaman Naruto semakin menguat dan makin membuat kepalanya semakin nyeri. "Lepaskan iblis brengsek!"

"Tak kusangka kau cerewet juga mata putih." Naruto menguap bosan. "Sepertinya kita harus segera menuju ke tempat teman-temanku. Aku tidak ingin mereka menunggu terlalu lama, si Teme pasti akan marah."

* * *

"Yo Naruto," sapa Kiba ketika melihat Naruto datang menghampiri mereka. Orang-orang lainnya yang berada di meja itu kecuali Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur hanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing dari objek yang dipandangnya sebelumnya ke arah Naruto tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Naruto membalas sapaan Kiba seperlunya dan segera duduk di samping Sasuke. "Cepat sekali si rusa pemalas itu tertidur," komentarnya sambil melihat Shikamaru yang berada di samping Menma.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Sasuke singkat, dengan nada datarnya.

"Menjemput seseorang." Naruto menyeruput mimuman kesukaannya yang pasti sudah di pesankan oleh Menma.

"Ah! Kau yang waktu di bar itu kan?" seru Kiba sambil menunjuk Hinata yang tengah merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat sulung Namikaze.

Hinata tidak menjawab, karena menurutnya Kiba sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dia siapa Nii-san?" tanya Menma yang baru pertama kali melihat Hinata, karena di jarang sekali ikut pergi bersama teman-temannya dan otomatis dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kejadian di bar.

"Peliharaan baruku," ucap Naruto santai.

"Sepertinya yang Nii-san maksud adalah teman baruku. Kau salah menggunakan kata, Nii-san," tegur Menma.

Naruto hanya berdecih sebal mendengar kata-kata adiknya.

Menma melihat ke arah Hinata. "Kau bisa duduk di sini," ucapnya sambil sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya agar muat untuk diduduki Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam dan menghampiri Menma, selanjutnya dia duduk di tempat yang disediakan Menma. "Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Hinata kepada Menma sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang baik diantara mereka berenam dan sifat bungsu Namikaze ini berbeda jauh dari iblis Namikaze, pikir Hinata.

"Aku Namikaze Menma." Menma mulai mengenalkan dirinya. "Yang tidur, Nara Shikamaru. Rambut merah, Sabaku Gaara. Di samping Naruto-nii, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan itu yang mirip anjing namanya Inuzuka Kiba." Menma menunjuk satu-persatu temannya.

"Wooft," sahut Kiba dengan gaya seperti anjing yang senang karena dipanggil tuannya. Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang dibuat seperti anjing yang tengah berdiri.

Hinata terkikik pelan melihat wajah menggemaskan Kiba. "Kau lucu sekali Kiba-san."

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Menma.

"Sadako! Kau bisa memanggilnya Sadako, Menma," sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. Ada nada kesal dan tidak suka di sana. Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata dan Menma dengan tatapan tajam.

Menma tertawa kecil, seakan tidak tahu kalau Naruto benar-benar tidak sedang bercanda. "Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, Nii-sanku memang begitu," ucap Menma kepada Hinata

Hinata mengangguk kecil dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Naruto yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Watashi Hyuuga Hinata desu." Hinata memperkenalkan diri dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengenalkan mereka semua, Menma-san. Aku sudah mengenal kalian semua."

Menma tersenyum senang. "Apakah Nii-san yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto kesal. "Bisakah kalian berhenti bicara! Hyuuga, ambilkan aku makanan, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk duduk-duduk di sini dan mengobrol dengan adikku!" hardik Naruto.

Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah masam. Menghela nafas panjang, kemudian Hinata bergegas untuk melakukan perintah Naruto.

Menma menatap punggung kecil Hinata yang semakin menjauh. "Jangan terlalu keras kepadanya Nii-san," ucap Menma pelan kemudian dia kembali membuka komiknya dan membacanya, seperti sebelum kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Dia milikku Menma. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja kepadanya!" Naruto memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Menma. "Dan jangan sekali-kali mencampuri urusanku!"

"Hei, tenanglah Naruto," ucap Kiba mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Kiba tahu kalau Naruto sedang dalam mode buruknya, dia tidak mau terjadi pertengkaran antara dua saudara itu.

"Aku sepertinya harus mencari tempat lain untuk menamatkan bacaanku." Menma bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari komik yang dibacanya, dia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-temannya. "Jaa Minna," ucapnya dengan mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto melihat Menma yang sudah menjauh sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menyebabkan otot di tangannya terlihat jelas.

"Sepertinya kau mendapatkan mainan baru eh Dobe," ucap Sasuke pelan sambil memasang serigai. "Kalau kau sudah bosan, kau bisa menyerahkannya kepadaku."

Naruto memberikan tatapan membunuhnya untuk Sasuke.

Sedangkan Gaara yang melihat teman kuningnya, hanya bisa memutar mata bosannya, dia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mencampuri urusan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata datang membawakan seporsi makanan yang diminta oleh Naruto. Dian mengernyit heran ketika mendapati aura yang tidak mengenakan diantara mereka, berbeda sebelum dia meninggalkan mereka beberapa saat lalu. 'Ada apa?' batin bingung. 'Kemana Menma-san?'

Hinata berjalan menuju meja Naruto, hendak meletakkan makanan. Tapi sedetik setelah piring yang dibawanya mendarat di meja, Naruto tiba-tiba menepisnya dengan kasar sehingga isinya tupah semua.

"Ada apa denganmu Namikaze!" Hinata memekik marah. Dia sudah susah-susah membelikan makanan itu tadi, tapi dengan seenaknya Naruto membuang makanan itu.

"Argh!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil menjambak rambutnya.

* * *

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

* * *

.buat chapter yang pertama maaf, masih banyak typo sana-sini, lalu sewaktu mau aku ganti tiba-tiba akunnya error, jadi saya malu banget…

.Thanks buat yang udah baca, favorite, follow, apalagi yang udah mau review… saya cuma bisa bilang "Arigatou gozaimasu" buat yang bersedia review. Jujur saja reviewnya bikin saya speechless, gak nyangka bisa sebanyak itu. Maaf gak bisa bales satu persatu, tapi beneran setiap review baru saya suka senyum-senyum gaje. Moga aja yang review kagak kapok buat beri reviewnya tiap chapternya…

* * *

**Akankah jadi rated M? **

Kemungkinan sampai akhir ratednya akan tetap T, jadi maaf udah buat kecewa yang pengen fanficnya jadi Rated M

**Pernah baca alur dan fanfic semacam ini?**

Ide saya emang mainstream, pasaran. Tapi saya juga gak niat buat fanfic kayak yang orang lain udah buat. Jadi setelah baca chapter 2, dan masih ada yang mikir fanfic saya mirip fanfic lainnya, bisa protes ke saya.

**Kenapa Naruto kejam banget sama Hinata? Alasan? Naruto suka sama Hinata? Naruto ngincer Hinata? Dan pertanyaan sejenisnya**

Nanti akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Tapi yang perlu diingat pairingnya NaruHina, jadi woles aja.

**Chapter/ceritanya jangan dibuat panjang-panjang, nanti bosen?**

Belum bisa dipastikan. Tapi kalau nanti udah ngebosenin, bisa berhenti baca fanfic saya. Atau kalau bisa ngingetin saya

* * *

.Dan yang terakhir, _**Reviewnya please….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Fox Devil**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Warning: bad Naru x Strong Hina, very OOC, AU, School life, gajeness, typo(s), abal, amatir, mainstream, Hinata-centric, flat, DLL

* * *

.

.

Check it Out!

.

.

* * *

Naruto menyerahkan beberapa tumpuk buku kepada gadis dihadapannya. "Kau yang mengerjakan semua tugasku!" perintahnya dengan santai.

"Hei!" Hinata berseru tidak terima. "Bukankah kau hanya bisa menyuruhku ketika kita berada di lingkungan sekolah saja?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa melakukan apapun dan kapanpun terhadapmu, Hyuuga." Naruto menampakkan senyum angkuhnya kepada Hinata. "Kau ingat kan? Kartu AS mu ada padaku?"

"T-tapi… Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku mengerjakan semua tugasmu itu Namikaze," protes Hinata. "Aku juga mempunyai banyak tugas yang harus ku kerjakan, Namikaze. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengerjakan semua tugasku. Dan ditambah lagi tugasmu, aku…"

"Itu bukan urusanku," sahut Naruto yang sengaja memotong ucapan Hinata. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan Hyuuga!" Naruto akan bergegas pergi dari Hinata sebelum tangan kurus menahannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Namikaze!" ucap Hinata setengah memohon. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Kegiatan Hinata memang terlalu padat dengan sejumlah kerja sambilannya. Setelah pulang sekolah, pada pukul 2, dia akan langsung bekerja menjaga mini market sampai pukul 7 malam. Setelah itu pada pukul 8 sampai 2 pagi dia akan menjadi pelayan di bar. Itu artinya dia hanya punya waktu untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya dan belajar setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai.

Naruto berdecih. "Sudah ku bilang, itu urusanmu Hyuuga. Atau kau mau Tou-sanmu tersayang itu dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari Namikaze corp, hah?"

"Jangan!" seru Hinata cepat. "Baik. Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakan semua tugasmu. Tapi jangan bawa-bawa Tou-san dalam urusan kita." Hinata memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Tou-sannya.

"Anak pintar." Naruto tersenyum dan memukul-pukul pelan kepala Hinata seperti seorang tuan yang sedang memberikan pujian kepada hewan peliharaannya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan pastikan kau mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik!"

Hinata menatap kesal punggung Naruto. "Dasar, iblis kuning brengsek!"

* * *

Waktu istirahat dihabikan oleh Hinata dengan mengerjakan tugas Naruto yang menumpuk. "Argh! Sial!" Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa sulit sekali!" gumamnya kesal karena dari tadi dia hanya bisa menggerjakan dua dari seratus soal yang ditanyakan. Hinata memang sedikit kesulitan dalam pelajaran menghitung menggunakan rumus yang rumit seperti pelajaran Fisika, dia kurang bisa membedakan antara menerapkan rumus satu dan lainnya.

**Kryuuukkk!**

"Hei. Kenapa kau juga tidak bisa mengerti aku?" tanya Hinata kepada perutnya yang sudah berbunyi. Hinata memutuskan untuk menutup buku-bukunya dan mengambil bekal yang sudah disediakan rumah. Ketika dia baru saja akan menggunakan sumpitnya, tiba-tiba seseorang merampas paksa kotak bekalnya.

"Hei!" seru Hinata spontan. "Kau lagi!" Hinata menatap nyalang kepada orang yang sedang tersenyum meremehkan sambil menenteng kotak bekalnya. "Kembalikan Namikaze! Aku lapar."

"Kau membawa bekal berapa heh?" tanya Naruto, matanya menjelajahi isi dalam kotak bekal Hinata yang di dalamnya terdapat ramen dengan beberapa sayuran yang dipotong kecil-kecil, tetapi tidak ada lauk sama sekali karena hari ini Hinata bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat menyiapkannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak membuatkan satu untukku heh?" ketika Hinata lengah, Naruto mengambil sumpit yang masih berada di tangan Hinata. Setelah mendapatkan sumpit, Naruto segera melahap ramen buatan Hinata. "Kalau begitu, ini milikku," ucap Naruto enteng dan segera duduk di salah satu kursi untuk memakan bekal Hinata.

"Kembalikan Namikaze," ucap Hinata sedikit merengek.

**Kryuuuukkk!**

Perut Hinata kembali berbunyi. Hinata memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih karena sudah tidak terisi dari tadi pagi.

"Kau bisa membeli makanan di kantin kalau kau mau," usul Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau," tolak Hinata. Dia sengaja membawa bekal sendiri untuk menghemat uangnya. Dan kalau sekarang dia membeli makanan di kantin menggunakan uangnya sendiri itu berarti Hinata akan rugi dua kali. "Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu menghabiskannya?!" tanya Hinata ketika menengok kotak bekalnya yang sekarang tinggal setengah.

"Nii-san," panggil Menma yang berada di depan pintu kelas Hinata dan Naruto. Menma melihat ke arah Naruto yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri. "A… aku baru saja akan mengajakmu untuk makan siang, ternyata kau sudah makan terlebih dahulu," ucapnya kecewa.

"Kau seharusnya harus menegur 'Nii-san'mu ini Menma-san," ujar Hinata dengan menekankan kata Nii-san. "Dia dengan seenaknya mengambil bekal punyaku. Padahal aku sangat lapar," adu Hinata sambil memasang muka cemberut.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau kau ku traktir makan? Hitung-hitung sebagai pengganti bekalmu yang dimakan Naruto-nii," tawar Namikaze berambut hitam itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata senang. Hinata menghampiri Menma yangdari tadi masih berada di depan pintu kelas. "Kalau begitu ayo! Aku lapar sekali," ajaknya bersemangat, tanpa tahu sepasang bola mata shappire tengah menatapnya marah.

* * *

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Menma-san. Kau benar-benar baik, tidak seperti si rubah kuning jelek," ucap Hinata sambil membersihkan mulutnya, setelah selesai makan.

"Dou itashimashite, Hinata." Menma tersenyum menanggapi Hinata. "Kita kan teman?"

"Te... man?" tanya Hinata ragu. Baru kali ini ada yang menganggapnya teman setelah sekian lama dia tidak mempunyai teman seorang pun. Hinata tersenyum tulus kepada Menma. "Ah ya, tentu. Kita berteman," ucapnya gembira.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau jangan memanggilku Menma saja? Tidak pakai -san?"

"Men-ma? Oke baiklah, Menma." Hinata berucap senang, ada perasaan membuncah ketika menyebutkan kata Menma, tidak seperti ketika dia memanggil Menma dengan sebutan Menma-san. 'Ini berbeda', pikirnya. 'Aku benar-benar mempunyai seorang teman sekarang,' girangnya dalam hati.

Tapi sepertinya kegembiraan Hinata hanya bertahan sebentar saja, sebelum seseorang menyiraminya dengan nasi bekal yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya.

"N-nii-san," gumam Menma kaget ketika melihat keadaan Hinata yang rambutnya dipenuhi mie.

"Namikaze!" teriak Hinata keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Hinata mengamuk. Dia tidak bisa terima kalau sang Namikaze sulung itu dengan seenaknya membuang-buang makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya. Tangan Hinata mengepal kuat, sampai menyebabkan buku-buku jarinya memucat.

Menma yang berada di samping Hinata langsung saja mencoba membersihkan mie-mie yang berada di atas kepala Hinata.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

Seluruh isi kantin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kembar Namikaze dan Hinata. Tontonan Namikaze sulung sedang mengamuk adalah hal langka, karena Namikaze berambut pirang itu lebih sering memamerkan cengiran khasnya kepada mereka, khususnya para siswi. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Hinata sampai menyebabkan Naruto terlihat sangat murka.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya membuang makananku? Kau sendiri tadi yang merebutnya dariku. Kenapa kau sekarang membuangnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau mempunyai otak atau tidak. Kau gila, Namikaze!" seru Hinata lantang.

"Kupikir makanan sampah itu pantas mendarat di kepala seseorang yang seperti sampah." Naruto mengatakan itu dengan mudahnya. Naruto menyengkram erat rahang bawah Hinata yang menyebabkan Hinata mendongak menatapnya. "Dan berhenti berimajinasi! Aku tidak pernah merebut makanan sampahmu itu!"

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah saking kesalnya. Tangan Hinata sudah terangkat untuk segera menampar wajah tampan Naruto, tetapi tangan kekar menahannya.

"Men… ma?" Hinata terkejut ketika mendapati Menma yang tengah memegangi tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Hinata memberontak, mencoba menghentak-hentakkan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Tenanglah Hinata," suruh Menma lembut, tetapi tangannya masih dengan kuat menahan tangan Hinata agar tidak melukai kakak kembarnya.

"Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran pada iblis itu!" Hinata yang sangat tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Menma yang masih terus memeganginya.

Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Menma menarik paksa Hinata keluar menjauh dari kerumunan siswa-siswi ─yang melihat mereka─ yang mulai memadat. Tak jarang siswi-siswi berbisik-bisik mengatakan kalau Hinata adalah gadis gila yang berani sekali berteriak-teriak kepada sang bungsu Namikaze.

"Hentikan Hinata," ucap Menma karena walaupun mereka sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto tetapi Hinata belum juga berhenti berontak dan mengumpat kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu! Aku hanya ingin memberikan dia pelajaran." Hinata terus meracau. "Lepaskan aku Menma! Si brengsek itu…." Ucapan Hinata berhenti ketika dia merasakan Menma mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Tenanglah." Menma berucap pelan dan lembut. Kedua tangan Menma mengkurung tubuh munggil Hinata. Sesekali tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Hinata, agar Hinata merasa tenang. Menma menarik Hinata untuk menjauh dari Naruto bukan tanpa alasan, dia tidak mau Naruto semakin mempermalukan Hinata di depan umum. Dan besar kemungkinan kalau Hinata terus melawan Naruto, Naruto akan melakukan hal lebih buruk kepada Hinata.

"Menma?" gumam Hinata pelan setelah dia tadi sempat syok dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Hinata mengakui kalau pelukan Menma membuatnya lebih tenang. Entah kapan terakhir, dia mendapatkan pelukan yang terasa sangat nyaman seperti itu. Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai membalas pelukan Menma.

"Maafkan Nii-san, Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Hinata terdiam mendengar gumaman Menma. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Menma. Bagaimana dia berkata kalau rubah kuning itu tidak akan menyakitinya? Padahal dengan jelas sekali Naruto berulang kali melakukan hal yang segaja menyakiti Hinata dan harga dirinya. Hinata yakin kalau Menma bukanlah orang yang suka membual dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu dan Hinata yakin kalau ada sesuatu dibalik ucapan Menma. "Menma?" panggil Hinata setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Menma.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

"Ya. Arigatou!" ucap Hinata berterima kasih. "Em… Menma, sebenarnya ucapanmu tadi…"

"Kau harus segera berganti baju dan membersihkan dirimu," sela Menma. "Aku akan membelikanmu seragam baru. Tunggu di sini," suruh Menma dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata mengernyit heran melihat tingkah laku Menma. Menma seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi apa itu? Bukankah mereka baru kemarin berkenalan dan beberapa menit lalu resmi berteman.

* * *

"Tsk! Gara-gara iblis rubah itu, penampilanku jadi seperti orang gila yang baru bangun tidur dari tempat sampah," gerutu Hinata di depan kaca toilet sambil menciumi rambutnya yang sekarang berbau kaldu ramen. Hampir seluruh seragam atasnya juga kotor karena kuah ramen.

"Lihat siapa yang kita temui," ucap seorang gadis berambut merah dan menggunakan kaca mata kepada kedua temannya.

"Sepertinya kita bertemu Hyuuga miskin itu, Karin," sahut salah satu dari dua temannya yang juga mempunyai rambut merah yang sedikit lebih pucat.

Hinata menengok kepada tiga siswi yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, yang sama sekali tidak ramah. Ketiga siswi itu sama-sama mempunyai rambut merah. Siswi-siswi tersebut adalah Karin, Tayuya dan Sara.

Hinata menatap bosan ke arah mereka. Kemudian dia segera kembali membersihkan rambutnya yang masih berantakan, menghiraukan ketiga siswi itu yang mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hei, Hyuuga yang berani sekali kau berteriak kepada Naruto-sama!" ucap Sara mendorong pelan kepala Hinata dengan menggunakan telunjuknya.

Hinata masih diam dan mengacuhkan mereka.

"Kami sedang berbicara denganmu Hyuuga," ucap Tayuya geram karena dari tadi Hinata menganggap mereka hanya sekumpulan burung yang berkicau sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Karin menjambak rambut Hinata karena kesal dengan kelakuan Hinata. "Hyuuga!" teriaknya marah di dekat telinga Hinata. "Kau tidak tahu siapa kami hah?"

Hinata tersenyum miring. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan tangan Karin dari rambutnya. "Bisa tolong lepaskan rambutku, senpai!" pinta Hinata halus.

"Tidak akan semudah itu Hyuuga!" kata Karin. Tangannya yang satu lagi juga bergerak untuk menjambak rambut Hinata. "Hyuuga jelek sepertimu, berani sekali menantang kami dan Naruto-sama hah?"

"Naruto-sama?" tanya Hinata sambil mengernyit. "Ah, maksud senpai, iblis rubah itu?"

Plak!

Sara yang mendengar ucapan Hinata langsung menampar pipi Hinata dengan keras. "Beraninya kau menyebut Naruto-sama seperti itu hah?!"

Karin yang tangannya masih bertahan memegangirambut Hinata, memberi kode kepada Tayuya. Tayuya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia berjalan untuk mengambil air dan menyiramkannya ke tubuh Hinata.

"Kau pantas merasakannya Hyuuga!" Karin bersama teman-temannya tertawa dengan penuh rasa kemenangan. Mereka melihat Hinata yang terus menunduk dari tadi. "Kurasa dia sudah mendapatkan pelajaran dari apa yang dilakukannya. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," ucap Karin kepada teman-temannya.

"Tunggu senpai-senpai!" ucap Hinata pada akhirnya. Kepalanya mendongak. Karin dan teman-temannya dapat melihat Hinata dalam versi yang lain daripada tadi. Mata Hinata menatapnya tajam dan menusuk, membuat mereka merasakan hawa-hawa tidak mengenakkan. Hinata sekarang terlihat benar-benar seperti hantu, dan itu membuat mereka merasa takut.

Hinata perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka. Sedangkan secara tidak sadar mereka ─Karin, Tayuya dan Sara─ berjalan mundur menjauhi Hinata.

Dengan sekali gerakan Hinata mengambil wadah yang digunakan Tayuya untuk menyiraminya tadi dan mengisinya kembali dengan air. Kemudian Hinata kembali bergerak menuju senpai-senpai cantik itu dan mengguyur mereka seperti apa yang dilakukan mereka kepadanya.

"Hyuuga!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

"Ya, senpai?!" Hinata berucap dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Yang langsung membuat senpai-senpainya bungkam dan tidak berani memprotes, apalagi setelah mereka melihat pandangan menusuk Hinata. "Sebaiknya senpai-senpai cantik ini pergi! Sebelum…"

**Krack!**

Wadah yang terbuat dari ember plastic itu dipatahkan Hinata menjadi beberapa bagian. Hinata tersenyum sinis ketika mendapati raut ketakutan dari senpai-senpainya itu. Hinata mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal. "Aku hitung sampai tiga, kalau senpai masih di sini, mungkin nasib sial akan menimpa wajah-wajah cantik senpai." Hinata mengangkat jari telunjuknya membentuk angka satu. "Satu…" Kemudian jari tengahnya kembali terangkat. "Dua. Dan…" Sebelum Hinata mengangkat jari manisnya, senpai-senpai itu sudah hilang dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum puas. Kemudian menuju sudut toilet tempat dia meletakkan seragam baru yang sudah dibelikan Menma untuknya. "Untunglah aku belum memakainya," ucap Hinata bersyukur.

Setelah Hinata selesai berganti baju dan membersihkan dirinya, dia langsung bergegas untuk menuju ke kelas karena sepertinya bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Tapi kelihatannya Kami-sama kembali mengujinya sekali lagi. Sekarang Hinata menyadari kalau dia tidak hanya membenci warna kuning karena identic dengan rambut dari sang iblis Namikaze, tetapi dia juga membenci warna merah yang sekarang ini kerap mucul dipenglihatannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi eh, Nona?!"

-To Be Continue-

* * *

.Buat Romance and Hurt/Comfort nya masih belum muncul sampai sekarang, ditunggu aja ya...

.Adakah yang mau bantu saya buat mendeskripsikan fisik Menma? warna kulitnya tan atau putih? dan matanya hitam, merah, atau biru? Saya cuma tahu warna rambut Menma yang hitam saja soalnya. Saya juga sebenarnya udah cari di mbah google tapi masih kesulitan identifikasi ciri fisik Menma. Menmanya juga gak terlalu jelas Naruto Road to Ninja punya saya yang mungkin kualitas gambanya jelek dan latar cerita malam hari.

.Big thanks buat yang udah bersedia read and review chap-chap kemarin…

**Demikooo, Guest(1), .9, Beetha, JihanFitrina-chan, Guest(2), Anyone, Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii, hakeriouss, kilat kuning, rienaldisjah, Saus Kacang, Kazehaya Sakazuki, Ayzhar, Durara, Saladin no jutsu, TheBrownEyes'129, M P, NaruHina-Lover, .777, Bunshin Anugrah E T, Nata-chan, , uchiha kagami, iededywidiastra, aila-ansory, Eigar alinafiah, Amu-B, RepublikP, , 2****nd**** princhass, Guest(3), AkiraRaymundo, Chi-chan, Guest(4), , XXX, Soputan, NameNHL, Fujiwara Hana, ochideeumi, Noal Hoshino, anggaraange, Princess Li-chan, minyak tanah, utsukushi hana-chan, gorm speir, flowers lavender, NHL'S, naruhinalover's, WhiyaY, uzumaki zhufar, Maguni, sinuza, andypraze, aizyevilkyu, EL Ghashinia, ArisaKinoshita0, Archiles, Guest(Siska), zae-hime, kunieda-hime, morie-hime, Abrory-The-Kijin27, Fuu, , Mr. Acoustic, Kagax, putchy-chan.  
**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap!**

**Menma ngingetin salah satu tokoh di BBF?** setelah saya baca reviewnya, dan dipikir-pikir, saya juga inget tokoh itu yang saya lupa namanya, tapi insyaallah Menma beda kok

**Naru cepet banget cemburuannya sama Hina, harusnya acuh tak acuh aja dulu? **Dari chap awal saya udah buat karakter Naruto yang terlihat sangat posesif dengan Hinata, lihat dibagian akhir chap 1, _"KAU HANYA MILIKKU, Hyuuga!"_. Jadi dia gak bisa cuek-cuek saja dengan hal yang sudah _**dipatenkan**_ miliknya.

**Entah mengapa Naru seperti ingin membuktikan sesuatu?** No coment dulu lah :)

**Ada romance NH gak?** Pasti ada, tapi mungkin masih lama munculnya

**Ada Slight SasoHina?** Slight yang bagaima nih yang ditanya? Sasorinya disini saya buat antagonis

**Gak ada Neji nih? **Belum kepikiran ngadain Neji**.** Tapi walaupun nanti ada Neji, saya gak akan buat Neji terlalu dekat dengan Hinata, saya gak mau jadiin Neji tameng/pelindungnya Hinata

**Pairing endnya apa?** NARUHINA. Saya gak mungkin buat end dengan pairing MenmaHina, SasoHina atau yang lain, karena dari awal udah tercantum pair NH, gak lucu juga tiba-tiba pairnya melenceng

**Naruto jangan terlalu kejam? **Narutonya emang dibuat kejam, kalau terlalu baik, nanti gak cocok sama judul ficnya

**Apa Menma jadi pihak ke 3 diantara NH? **Mungkin iya. Mungkin enggak. ;D

**Kalau Naruto suka Hinata, kenapa kejam banget Narutonya? **Sampai saat ini saya belum memperjelas kalau Naruto suka sama Hinata lho…

**Naruto emosinya labil?** Iya, emang labil banget

**Naruto jadi cowok arogan ya?** Ya :)

* * *

**Gak bosen-bosennya saya buat ngingetin, reviewnya please…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Setelah Hinata selesai berganti baju dan membersihkan dirinya, dia langsung bergegas untuk menuju ke kelas karena sepertinya bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Tapi kelihatannya Kami-sama kembali mengujinya sekali lagi. Sekarang Hinata menyadari kalau dia tidak hanya membenci warna kuning karena identic dengan rambut dari sang iblis Namikaze, tetapi dia juga membenci warna merah yang sekarang ini kerap mucul dipenglihatannya._

"_Kita bertemu lagi eh, Nona?!"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Fox Devil**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Warning: bad Naru x Strong Hina, very OOC, AU, School life, gajeness, typo(s), abal, amatir, mainstream, Hinata-centric, flat, DLL

.

.

Check it Out!

.

.

* * *

Sasori tersenyum menyerigai kepada Hinata.

"Hai Akasuna-san," sapa Hinata mencoba bersikap ramah kepada pemuda bersurau merah dihadapannya, mencoba melupakan perdebatan anatara mereka berdua beberapa hari lalu ketika di bar. "Apa kabar?"

"A… ternyata kau sudah mengenalku? Pantas saja," ucap Sasori sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tempo hari. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kita satu sekolah, Hyuuga?" Tadi saat keributan di kantin sekolah, secara tidak sengaja Sasori melihat Hinata yang tengah menjadi sorotan siswa-siswi KHS. Dan setelah mengetahui perselisihan antara Hinata dan duo Namikaze, Sasori lebih memilih menonton Hinata sampai selesai. Dan menemuinya sekarang, setelah urusan Hinata dengan duo Namikaze itu selesai.

"Kupikir itu tidak perlu Akasuna-san. Lagi pula aku yakin kita tidak ingin berhubungan lebih jauh lagi bukan?" Hinata berbicara dengan sangat tenang.

"Begitukah menurutmu?" tanya Sasori. "Kau tahu? Kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang membuatku sangat tertarik."

"Benarkah? Aku sangat tersanjung," jawab Hinata dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak berminat.

"Kulihat, kau sangat dekat dengan duo Namikaze. Apakah mereka memberikanmu banyak uang? Lebih dari yang kutawarkan waktu itu?"

Hinata hanya diam, sama sekali tidak ingin menanggapi Sasori lebih jauh lagi.

"Sepertinya memang benar. Berapa mereka memberimu?" Sasori menrogoh celananya, untuk menemukan dompetnya. "Aku juga bisa memberimu lebih, Hyuuga."

"Tuggu, Akasuna-san!" cegah Hinata ketika Sasori akan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Bukankah waktu itu sudah sangat jelas ku katakan kepadamu? Kenapa Akasuna-san tidak mau mengerti juga?"

"Bukankah juga sudah ku katakan kalau kau satu-satunya gadis yang sangat membuatku tertarik. Maka dari itu, akan ku bayar berapapun yang kau mau, asal aku bisa mendapatkanmu."

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Setelah si Namikaze Naruto, sekarang dia harus menghadapi si Akasuna Sasori? Oh Kami-sama, lalu apa lagi hal yang lebih buruk yang akan menimpanya. "Kiba-san!" panggil Hinata ketika melihat pemuda pencinta anjing yang sedang melintas.

Kiba menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Hinata. "Yo Hinata!" sapanya sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Kau mau ke kelas?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas angukan oleh Kiba. "Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Tentu. Ayo! Sebentar lagi pelajaran Orochimaru sensei, aku tidak mau dijadikan makanan Manda, kalau kita terlambat," ajak Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk sekilas, kemudian menatap Sasori yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. "Akasuna-san, aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne!" Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasori dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh Kiba supaya mereka cepat menjauh dari Sasori.

"Menarik!" gumam Sasori sambil menyerigai memandang perginya Hinata.

* * *

BRAK!

Suara benturan keras antara dinding dan pintu itu menarik perhatian Menma untuk melihat apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi. "Hai Naruto-nii," sapa Menma ramah ketika melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa?"

Naruto menatap Menma dengan pandangan bosan dan tentu saja dengan emosi. Bisa-bisanya Menma menyapanya dengan begitu tenang padahal dia tahu Menma sadar tentang mood buruk yang sedang menguasainya. "Menjauh darinya!" ucap Naruto singkat, tapi Naruto yakin kalau Menma akan langsung paham tentang arah pembicaraannya.

"Ah, jadi Naruto-nii kesini hanya untuk membicarakan itu?" tanya Menma sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. "Tapi ku rasa, aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya."

"Menma!" ucap Naruto kesal. "Sudah kukatakan, dia milikku! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti hah?!"

"Aku tahu itu. Dia… milik Nii-san," kata Menma pelan, matanya tidak berani menatap saudara pirang kembarnya. Tapi menurut Naruto, nada ucapan Menma terdengar tidak rela dengan apa yang diucapkannya. "Tapi maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjauh darinya."

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu keras kepadanya Nii-san!" Menma mengatakan dengan suara agak lebih tinggi daripada tadi. "Tidak bisakah kau memperlakukannya lembih lembut? Walaupun hanya sedikit saja?" tanya Menma dengan tatapan memohon, Menma sebenarnya sangat tidak suka perlakuan Naruto yang terlalu kejam kepada Hinata. Walaupun Naruto itu kakaknya sendiri, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak rela Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tidak!" Naruto berucap cepat. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku mempunyai caraku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan menjauh darinya Nii-san," ucap Menma mantap, tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Menma yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya, dengan tatapan penuh amarah karena adik kembarnya itu tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Naruto langsung menarik kerah baju Menma dan mendorong tubuh Menma ke dinding. "Apakah kau tetap tidak mau menjauhinya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak akan menjauhinya Nii-san!" jawab Menma tenang, walaupun dia sebenarnya merasakan nyeri dibagian punggungnya akibat ulah Nii-sannya.

Mata Naruto melotot, menatap tajam Menma yang menurutnya keras kepala. Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang sudah terkepal kuat, bersiap-siap untuk memukul Menma.

Sedangkan Menma hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapannya seperti biasa, bahkan Menma tersenyum tipis. Menma sudah siap menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan Naruto, dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengelak.

BUGH!

Tangan Naruto mendarat pada tembok tepat di samping kepala Menma, sama sekali tidak menyentuh Menma. Senyum Menma makin mengembang. Kakaknya itu memang tidak berubah, pikirnya. Dia tahu kalau Naruto tidak mungkin akan setega itu memukulnya. Walaupun semua orang, termasuk teman-teman dekat mereka menganggap hubungan Menma dan Naruto tidak sehangat hubungan kakak-adik lainnya, tapi Menma tahu kalau Naruto tetaplah seorang kakak yang menyayanginya, hanya saja Naruto terlalu malas menunjukkan hal itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?!" tanya wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang tiba-tiba datang karena mendengar keributan dari kamar sang bungsu. "Naru-chan, Menma-chan, kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Kushina kesal, karena sepertinya kedua anak kembarnya ini tidak pernah akur.

Naruto yang sudah menurunkan tangannya, hanya bisa menunduk, mencoba menyebunyikan kemarahannya dari sang Ibu.

Menma tersenyum tipis kepada Kushina. "Gomen Kaa-san. Ini semua kesalahanku, karena tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Nii-san."

Kushina mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan si bungsu. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada tangan Naruto yang memerah dan terdapat beberapa luka lecet. "Astaga Naru-chan! Ada apa dengan tanganmu!" ucap Kushina khawatir. Kushina berjalan mendekati putra sulungnya, kemudian dengan lembut dia mengambil tangan Naruto agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Gomenne Kaa-san," ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Ibu dua anak itu.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita rawat tanganmu lebih dulu." Kushina mendudukkan Naruto di ranjang Menma dan kemudian menyuruh Menma mengambilkan obat untuk tangan Naruto.

* * *

Ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan gadis Hyuuga yang satu ini, biasanya dia membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai indah. Tapi hari ini dia sengaja mengepang dan menggelung tinggi rambut indigonya, serta menambahkan topi berbahan rajutan yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk menutupi rambutnya dan menjadi pemanis tampilannya. Dia belajar dari pengalamannya kemarin, tidak ingin lagi rambutnya ditarik-tarik oleh sang iblis Namikaze, senpai-senpai berambut merah dan siapapun itu.

Hinata tersenyum sambil membenarkan letak topinya "Dengan begini rambutku akan aman," gumamnya.

"Hinata?" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang, dan tersenyum mendapati siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Menma."

"Kupikir kau bukan Hinata, penampilanmu berbeda sekali," ucap Menma sambil mengkerutkan alisnya dan memperhatikan penampilan Hinata dari bawah sampai atas.

"Apa terlihat aneh?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tidak." Menma menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kau terlihat em… lebih cantik," jawabnya jujur.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," kata Hinata senang. "Kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu?"

Menma dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan menuju ke kelas mereka. Walaupun mereka tidak satu kelas, tapi kelas mereka bersebelahan. Berpasang-pasang mata siswi KHS memandang iri kepada Hinata. Mereka ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Hinata dan berjalan di samping prince Namikaze.

Menma menggeleng. Matanya masih saja menatap lurus ke depan. "Ini terlalu pagi untuk mereka datang. Apa kau datang pagi-pagi untuk menghindari Naruto-nii?"

"A… Kupikir begitu. Iblis Namikaze itu selalu merusak pagi indahku yang tenang."

"Naruto-nii bukan orang seperti itu. Dia baik." Menma menanggapi Hinata santai. Menurut Menma, kejadian kemarin di kamarnya sudah membuktikan kalau Naruto masih Nii-sannya yang baik, terlepas apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Menma. "Baik?!" Nada Hinata berubah menjadi kesal. "Ck! Bukankah kau sudah melihat kelakuan iblisnya kemarin? Dia itu selalu bertindak seenaknya, menyuruhku ini itu, menyebutku dengan peliharaannya, bahkan dia selalu menarik rambutku untuk menyuruhku mengikutinya dan segudang perilaku menyebalkan lainnya yang dia lakukan padaku. Dasar kuning aneh," gerutu Hinata.

Menma hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarkan gerutuan Hinata. "Apa kau membenci Naruto-nii?"

"Ya!" Hinata berucap mantap, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Tentu saja!"

Menma menaikan salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu membencinya, suatu saat nanti kau akan menyukai Nii-sanku."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Menma. "Tidak! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

* * *

Bruk!

"Akh." Hinata meringis sakit ketika tulang punggungnya dengan keras berbenturan dengan dinding kelas.

Tadi sewaktu dia akan memasuki kelas ─setelah berpisah dari Menma─ tiba-tiba Naruto menghadangnya dan menyeretnya ke sini, ke kelas kosong yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Tangan-tangan kekarnya mencengkram kuat bahu Hinata yang menyebabkan Hinata meringis kesakitan. "Hyuuga!" desisnya marah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata berkata dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. "Lepaskan aku!" kedua tangan Hinata mencoba memegangi tangan Naruto, untuk melepaskan tangan Naruto yang tengah mencengkram bahunya. Hinata sudah mengerahkan segala kemampuannya, tapi tetap saja tangan Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi semulanya, seakan Naruto benar-benar mempunyai kekuatan seorang iblis. "K-kau membuatku sesak!"

Naruto memamerkan senyum iblisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi bersama Menma hah?" Nada bicara Naruto terdengar sangat tajam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Menma, Namikaze!" ucap Hinata kesal. Dia membalas tatapan tajam Naruto yang mengarah kepadanya.

Naruto berdecih. Kemudian satu tangannya dia angkat untuk melepaskan topi yang dipakai Hinata dengan kasar serta melepaskan gelungan dan ikatan rambut Hinata, hal itu menjadikan rambut Hinata kembali tergerai seperti biasa. "Kau mencoba berdandan untuk menggoda adikku heh?" sindir Naruto sinis. "Dasar jalang!"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras diberikan Hinata kepada pemuda berambut pirang di depannya. Nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal ketika selesai menumpahkan amarahnya. "Jaga bicaramu, Namikaze brengsek!" umpat Hinata marah. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini seseorang menyebutnya dengan sebutan sekotor itu. Hinata tahu, dia bukanlah gadis baik yang selalu bersikap ramah dan melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan baik lainnya. Walaupun begitu, dia juga bukanlah gadis murahan. Dia memang tidak punya apapun sekarang, bahkan dia hanya punya Menma yang mau menjadi temannya, tapi dia masih punya harga diri. Dan sebutan jalang, adalah sebutan terburuk yang bahkan tidak mau dipikirkannya mengenai dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Kemudian mengusap kasar sudut bibirnya yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah akibat tamparan Hinata. "Kalau bukan jalang, aku harus menyebutmu apalagi heh?"

"Kau brengsek Namikaze!" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan kilatan mata penuh amarah. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang aku. Jadi jangan sekalipun berbicara sesuatu tentangku dengan mulut kotormu itu!" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia memang selama ini terlihat kuat dalam menghadapi sang Namikaze, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Dia sakit! Hatinya sebenarnya sangat sakit! Dia ingin sekali menyerah karena sudah sangat lelah menghadapi iblis Namikaze dan semua orang yang membuatnya muak.

'Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis! Kau tidak boleh memperlihatkan sosok lemahmu di depannya,' ucap Hinata dalam hati mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

"Aku membencimu," ucap Hinata pelan dan terdengar sangat miris. Hinata tidak lagi mengumpat dan berteriak kepada Naruto, dia benar-benar sudah lelah. "Aku sangat membencimu, sampai-sampai dadaku seakan ingin meledak." Hinata memejamkan matanya, tak ingin air mata yang bisa kapan saja tumpah itu keluar.

Perlahan-lahan kengkangan Naruto mengendur. Dia membeku mendengar ucapan Hinata. Walaupun ucapan Hinata tidak lantang dan tajam seperti biasanya, justru kali ini terdengar pelan, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang selama ini dipendam Hinata. Tak urung, hati Naruto merasa sesak mendengarnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berlaku sampai seperti ini kepadaku. Tapi yang aku tahu, kau ingin membuatku seakan-akan lebih memilih mati daripada terus menerus menghadapimu," ucap Hinata dengan suara serak.

Tes!

Satu tetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinata, kali ini Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa mencegah air matanya tumpah keluar. Satu tetes yang mewakili semua perasaan Hinata. Dan satu tetes yang membuat Naruto membatu karena baru kali ini dia melihat Hinata menangis di hadapannya setelah sekian banyak perbuatan buruknya, baru kali ini dia melihat Hinata menangis.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, dia berjalan mundur menjauh dari Hinata dan membuat jarak yang cukup jauh diantara mereka. Dimata Naruto, saat ini Hinata seperti gelas kaca yang sangat rapuh, dan bisa kapan saja pecah apabila dia salah menyentuhnya.

Menyadari kalau sudah ada jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto, Hinata segera memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk pergi menjauh. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa sekalipun menengok ke arah Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Naruto pelan, setelah sosok Hinata sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "Gomen Hinata. Gomenasai," ucapnya dengan suara parau dan rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Nii-san," panggil Menma pelan yang bersembuyi dari tadi, tidak jauh dari sana. Menma menatap sedih kepada Nii-sannya yang saat ini terlihat sangat frustasi dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continue-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.Haduh, setelah baca review ternyata banyak yang ngomelin saya gara-gara terlalu kejam sama Hime. Padahal menurut saya kejamnya masih batas wajar, lagipula di sini Hinata bener-bener jadi sosok StongHina banget kan? Walaupun Narutonya kejam, tapi dia masih sanggup ngadepin. Beda lagi kalau saya disini buat Hinatanya jadi sosok lemah yang bisanya nangis dan gak berani ngelawan Naruto. Menurut saya sih masih kejaman fic genre angst (yang jarang sekali saya baca, karena takut sakit hati) yang akhirnya bakal ada yang mati ─padahal tuh cerita udah bagus-bagusnya─ dari pada fic ini, hehehe…

Tenang saja, Saya ini Hinata-lovers, jadi gak mungkin buat fic yang terlalu kejam buat my Hime dan Gimana buat chapter ini? Udah kerasa gak sih Hurtnya?

.Setelah tiga chapter kemarin, ternyata ada yang belum ngeh, siapa itu Menma. Saya gak nyalahin sih, soalnya Menma emang Cuma muncul di Naruto Movie Road to Ninja, jadi wajar banyak yang belum tahu. Yang belum tahu wajahnya Menma bisa lihat di google, takutnya yang belum tahu siapa Menma, nyangkanya Menma itu Sugetsu, Juugo, Kakuzu atau yang lain, hadeh kan gak lucu…

.Buat yang udah ngerasa ficnya makin kesini makin membosankan/nge-flat dsb, saya saranin buat berhenti baca aja, oke?

.Dan buat yang udah review panjang-panjang, arigatou gozaimatsu reviewnya, saya paling seneng baca review yang panjang-panjang walaupun gak dibalas satu persatu, tapi saya selalu sempatin jawab pertanyaan yang diajukan di pojok cuap-cuap. Finally, big thanks to:

**Ayzhar, TheBrownEyes'129, Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii, Bunshin Anugerah ET, Saus Kacang, dany, Rimadhani Hime, minyak tanah, Beetha, NaruHina-Lover, uzumaki zhufar, Amu B, Me Yuki Hina, meong chan, uchiha kagami, Eigar alinafiah, hqhqhq, dhapan9, Guest, anitaindah777, manguni, aila-ansory, Mr. Acoustic, JihanFitrina-chan**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap!**

**Sepertinya Naruto cemburu karena Menma baik pada Hinata ya?** Kemungkinan, Naruto cemburu soalnya Hinata bisa akrab banget sama Menma, padahal Hinata kan miliknya, tipe-tipe cowok posesif

**Apa benar kelakuan Naruto, adalah cara Naruto untuk menarik perhatian Hinata? **Mungkin :)

**Menma itu yang pinter main suling itu bukan sih?** Setau saya bukan, Menma itu pinternya mainin hati saya #plak!, yang pinter main suling sih kalau gak salah Tayuya.

**Ada alasan gak kenapa Naruto kayak gitu ke Hinata?** Pasti ada!

**Nanti bakal ada cewek ke tiga gak? **belum kepikiran.

**Sebenarnya Naru ama Hina gimana? beri petunjuk napa?! **Statusnya saat ini masih Majikan-Peliharaan (menurut Naruto).

**Di sini kok banyak MenmaHina? **Saya akui, memang iya. Habisnya itu tuntutan naskah! :p

**Kapan romance NaruHina muncul? **Mungkin bentar lagi, entah berapa chapter lagi #plak!

* * *

_**Maaf, kalau Chap ini saya kebanyakan ngomong... seperti biasa, saya tunggu REVIEWnya..**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Maafkan aku," gumam Naruto pelan, setelah sosok Hinata sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "Gomen Hinata. Gomenasai," ucapnya dengan suara parau dan rasa bersalah yang besar. _

"_Nii-san," panggil Menma pelan yang bersembuyi dari tadi, tidak jauh dari sana. Menma menatap sedih kepada Nii-sannya yang saat ini terlihat sangat frustasi dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya._

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**My Fox Devil**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family

Rated: T

Warning: bad Naru x Strong Hina, very OOC, AU, School life, gajeness, typo(s), abal, amatir, mainstream, Hinata-centric, flat, DLL

.

.

Check it Out!

.

.

Menma berlari untuk mencari Hinata. Dia khawatir akan keadaan sang gadis indigo setelah apa yang dilakukan Naruto kepadanya. "Hinata!" panggil Menma keras, supaya gadis itu dapat mendengar dan langsung menyahutinya. "Hinata, ku mohon jawab aku!" ucapnya sekali lagi..

Menma berlari mengelilingi KHS untuk mencari Hinata, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak menemukannya. Ketika dia melewati taman belakang yang sudah jarang dikunjungi siswa, dia melihat sesosok gadis bersurau panjang yang berdiri membelakanginya di samping pohon rindang yang terletak di sana. Menma dapat melihat bahwa bahu gadis itu bergetar. "Hinata?" panggilnya pelan. Tapi sepertinya sang gadis tidak mendengarnya. Menma berjalan mendekati Hinata. Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar gumaman Hinata.

"Jangan menangis!" ucap Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis, bodoh.," gumam Hinata pada diri sendirinya, lagi.

Menma menyentuh lembut bahu Hinata yang bergetar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Hinata menggeleng. Tapi tetap bertahan dengan menunduknya yang memudahkan poni tebalnya menutupi wajahnya.

Menma jelas tahu kalau saat ini Hinata tengah berbohong. Dia dapat mendengar suara isakan tertahan dari mulut Hinata. Menma sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak memeluk tubuh rapuh Hinata. Dia mendekap Hinata dengan lembut. Walaupun pada awalnya ada penolakan dari Hinata, tapi karena sikap Menma yang membuat Hinata tenang, akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menerima pelukan Menma.

"Aku membencinya," ucap Hinata pelan. "Kenapa Kami-sama mengirimkan iblis itu untukku." Hinata meremas kuat seragam dapan Menma, dia masih tetap menahan tangisnya karena egonya yang tidak ingin seorangpun melihatnya menangis. Menurutnya apabila seseorang melihatnya sedang menangis, itu sama saja dia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kepada orang itu, dan Hinata membencinya. Dia benci dikasiani.

Menma mengusap kepala Hinata lembut. Sesekali dia juga menciumi puncak kepala Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa," ucap Menma lirih. "Aku ada di sini." Menma menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa melihat Hinata dalam keadaan rapuh seperti ini. Dia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri akan terus menjadi sosok yang menjadi sandaran Hinata dan akan selalu di dekat Hinata, apapun yang terjadi.

Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Tetapi dia langsung mengeleng pelan, mencoba menguatkan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

Menma yang melihat itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hinata. "Kau boleh menangis." Menma mengusap lembut helaian rambut panjang Hinata. "Kau membutuhkannya. Menangislah."

Mendengar ucapan Menma, Hinata tidak bisa lagi untuk menahan air matanya. Sekarang, cairan itu terus-menerus keluar dari pelupuk matanya, tanpa henti. Ucapan Menma seperti lampu hijau untuk melepas semua rasa sakit yang ditahannya sejak tadi. "Hiks… Hiks…"

"Maaf," bisik Menma pelan nyaris tak terdengar, karena tak ingin Hinata mendengarnya. Menma sebenarnya juga masih bingung dengan maksud ucapannya. Dia tahu kalau dia harus meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Tapi entah meminta maaf karena apa yang telah diperbuat Nii-sannya kepada Hinata atau karena dia tidak dapat melindungi Hinata dari Nii-sannya.

Tanpa Menma dan Hinata sadari sepasang mata shapirre yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana melihat dengan jelas apa yang dari tadi mereka lakukan. Naruto memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar, tapi tangan-tangannya menengepal kuat. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan dengan wajah dinginnya menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

Keempat pemuda itu memandang aneh kepada teman pirang mereka yang beberapa detik lalu tiba. Wajah si sulung Namikaze terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, bahkan Uchiha yang terkenal acuh ini pun tampak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada teman kuningnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, masih memandang kosong kedepan.

Shikamaru mengernyit heran. 'Apa dia berterngkar lagi dengan Menma?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Atau mungkin karena si Hyuuga itu?'

"Teme, Gaara aku ingin mengajak kalian duel," ucap Naruto datar.

"Duel?" kali ini Gaara yang membuka suara. "Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaan kalian, asal kalian mau duel denganku."Naruto sengaja memilih Sasuke dan Gaara kerena mereka mempunyai keahlian bela diri yang diatas rata-rata. Tapi bukan berarti Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak pandai bela diri. Dia tidak memilih Shikamaru karena Naruto tahu kalau Shikamaru terlalu malas menunjukkan 'aksi'nya kecuali pada saat keadaan genting saja. Sedangkan Kiba, Kiba tidak terlalu suka dengan hal yang berbau kekerasan.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu apa diinginkan Naruto. Tapi bukankah ini penawaran yang langka dan sangat mengiurkan, Naruto berjanji akan mengabulkan semua permintannya kan? Dan motor sport Naruto yang baru, mungkin permintaan yang bagus. "Baiklah," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai Uchihanya.

Sedangkan Gaara, "terserah kau saja," ucapnya singkat.

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

Kiba menatap cemas tiga temannya, khususnya pada teman blondenya yang sudah babak belur. Tadi memang Naruto meminta berduel dengan Gaara dan Sasuke. Tapi kalau melihat kejadian sekarang, ini sangat tidak bisa disebut duel, karena Gaara dan Sasuke bersama-sama melawan Naruto. Dan anehnya lagi, dari tadi sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak melawan, bahkan menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Hentikan Sasuke, Gaara! Kalian bisa membunuhnya," pinta Kiba sekali lagi, karena sepertinya ucapannya tadi sama sekali tidak didengar oleh kedua kawannya itu.

Gaara menghentikan aksinya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia menyeka keringatnya di pelipis. Ternyata memukul Namikaze sulung, cukup menguras tenaganya dan membuat tangannya ngilu.

Sasuke yang melihat Gaara berhenti, juga ikut berhenti. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal sambil memandang aneh Naruto yang walaupun mukanya penuh lebam tetapi masih kuat untuk berdiri dan memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Hey, siapa yang menyuruh kalian berhenti?" tanya Naruto. Naruto menyeka sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah kental. Entah kenapa pukulan Sasuke dan Gaara sama sekali tidak terasa, walaupun dia yakin wajahnya sekarang mungkin tidak hanya berwarna tan lagi, karena sudah menjadi biru disana-sini. "Ck! Aku tahu kalian tidak sepayah itu. Ayolah, setidaknya buat aku sampai pingsan."

"Kau gila Dobe," ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Membuat Naruto pingsan itu sama saja melawan sepuluh orang. Ini bahkan belum mampu menumbangkan sang Namikaze, tapi Sasuke sudah ingin menyerah saja. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Jangan banyak tanya Teme! Ayolah, pukul aku lagi," kata Naruto dengan nada merengek. "Kalau perlu, kau bisa menggunakan balok kayu ataupun yang lainnya."

"Kau benar-benar gila Naruto," ujar Gaara karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Kalau kau ada masalah atau apapun, kau bisa ceritakan kepada kami. Bukan begini caranya."

Naruto tersenyum masam. "Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu. Kalau kalian memang ingin membantuku, turutilah permintaanku.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Naruto," ucap Shikamaru yang menanggapi dengan wajah malasnya. "Kau sangat merepotkan!"

"Ah Shika! Kau bisa menggantikan Gaara dan Teme yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan," ucap Naruto kepada Shikamaru dengan wajah senang, seperti telah menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya. "Ku rasa kau perlu memanaskan otot-ototmu karena terlalu sering dipakai tidur."

Shikamaru hanya berdecak singkat. Kemudian menyangga kepalanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya dan membuang wajahnya ke samping.

Sedangkan Kiba semakin kesal tingkah dan omongan Naruto yang semakin ngelantur. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang memberimu sedikit pelajaran hah?" ucap Kiba sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto dengan keadaannya yang sudah seperti ini, tetapi Kiba sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat Naruto sadar.

Naruto tersenyum miring. Dia tahu kalau pemuda pencinta anjing itu sedang kesal padanya, maka dari itu Kiba dengan terpaksa harus memukulnya. Dan Naruto tahu kalau sampai Kiba marah, mungkin akan beresiko buruk untuknya, mengingat menyeramkannya pemuda yang tidak suka kekerasan itu apa bila dia sudah sampai menggunakan cara terakhir yaitu kekerasan. "Benarkah kau mau melakukan itu?" tantang Naruto.

Kiba berlari menuju Naruto dengan tangan terkepal kuat, siap meninju perut Naruto dengan sekuat tenaganya.

BUGH!

Tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu pelan-pelan merosot ke bawah sambil memegangi perutnya dan merintih pelan, setelah menerima pukulan Kiba yang sangat keras. Tapi pemuda ini bukan tan si rambut blonde, melainkan tan berambut hitam.

"Menma?!" teriak Kiba spontan, karena melihat yang dipukulnya bukan si sulung Namikaze, melainkan si bungsu Namikaze.

Shikamaru yang sebentar lagi akan terlelap ─seperti biasanya─ langsung membuka lebar matanya karena mendengar teriakan Kiba yang membawa-bawa nama adik kembar Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang tidak jauh dari sana, langsung berlari kecil mendekat ke duo Namikaze dan Kiba.

Kiba berjongkok dan menatap khawatir Menma yang masih saja menunduk─menahan sakit dari tadi. "Maafkan aku," ucap Kiba merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun Menma adalah sahabat terdekatnya daripada yang lain, mungkin karena banyak persamaan sifat antara mereka berdua. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan bercanda Kiba," sahut Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan ke arah kerumunan teman-temannya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Mana mungkin ada orang yang baik-baik saja setelah menerima tinjumu itu. Dia pasti kesakitan."

Menma memaksakan kepalanya untuk mendongak menatap sahabat coklatnya yang dia yakini sedang cemas akan keadaannya. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau sehebat itu," ucapnya dengan senyum dipaksakan, tapi sesekali sudut bibirnya bergetar karena menahan ringis kesakitannya..

Naruto memandang tidak percaya pada pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya dan hanya dibedakan oleh warna rambut saja. Sejak kapan Menma berada di depannya untuk menghalanginya menjadi sasaran empuk tinju Kiba? Bahkan Naruto baru sadar keberadaan Menma setelah mendengar teriakan Kiba. Naruto ikut berjongkok guna memastikan keadaan adik kembarnya itu. "Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Naruto kesal karena tindakan Menma yang malah membuat dirinya sendiri terluka.

Menma tersenyum tipis. "Nii… Uhuk!"

"Menma!" seru Naruto ketika melihat Menma memuntahkan darah kental. "Menyinglah Kiba!" suruhnya pada Kiba yang berjongkok di depan Menma. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit kesal pada bocah Inuzuka itu karena telah memukul Menma, yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak pernah memukul saudaranya yang satu itu.

"Berikan kunci mobilmu Gaara, aku akan membawanya pulang," pinta Naruto seraya menyerahkan kunci motornya kepada Gaara untuk menukar kendaraanya dengan punya Gaara, karena tidak mungkin membawa Menma menggunakan motornya. Dan mungkin masalah yang akan dihadapinya dengan Kaa-sannya karena membawa Menma dengan keadaan seperti ini akan dipikirkannya nanti.

Naruto segera membopong Menma dipunggungnya dengan dibantu Kiba dan Sasuke. "Aku pergi dulu. Tolong urus izin kami," ucap Naruto seraya pergi menjauh dari keempat temannya. Naruto berjalan cepat agar dia dan Menma cepat sampai di parkiran.

"Nii-san," panggil Menma pelan yang berada dipunggung Naruto.

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau pelankan jalanmu?" pinta Menma, tetapi sepertinya Naruto tidak menghiraukannya. "Kumohon Nii-san." Kali ini dengan nada merengek. Sejujurnya Menma hanya ingin lebih lama lagi berada pada posisi ini.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto menjawab singkat sambil memelankan jalannya.

"Apa Nii-san mencemaskanku?" tanya Menma dengan senyum bahagianya.

"…"

"Aku tahu kalau Nii-san mencemaskanku. Arigatou." Menma semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher sang kakak. "Kau menyakitinya lagi Nii-san. Kau bahkan membuatnya sampai menangis," kata Menma yang Naruto tahu terselip rasa marah di sana.

Naruto memilih tidak menyahuti perkataan Menma dan berjalan dalam diam.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Tapi membuatnya menangis, kau sudah sangat keterlaluan! Kau harus berjanji untuk membalas perbuatanmu padanya suatu saat nanti."

"Bisakah kau diam!" perintah Naruto kepada adiknya yang terus saja mengoceh. "Kenapa kau cerewet sekali hah?!"

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

"Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?" tanya Ibu dua anak itu dengan histeris karena melihat anak sulungnya yang pulang dengan banyak lebam di wajahnya sedangkan ada bungsunya terkuai tidak sadarkan diri di punggung si sulung. "Naru-chan, Menma-chan kalian ingin membuat Kaa-san mati cepat ya?"

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Menma tanpa menghiraukan omelan Ibunya. Dia merebahkan tubuh Menma dengan hati-hati supaya Menma tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, karena Naruto yakin Menma kelelahan dan tanpa sadar tertidur dalam perjalanan tadi. "Gomenasai Kaa-san. Tapi sebaiknya Kaa-san mengobatinya lebih dulu, dan setelah itu aku siap mendengar semua omelan Kaa-san." Setelah berucap seperti itu Naruto melangkah menuju pintu kamar Menma.

Kushina menatap anak bungsu dan sulungnya secara bergantian, kemudian mengenyit bingung. "Bukankah lukamu lebih parah Naru-chan. Kaa-san akan mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula Menma-chan sedang tidur."

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto santai sambil berjalan keluar kamar Menma.

Setelah memastikan Naruto pergi sudah cukup jauh, perlahan Menma membuka matanya. "Kaa-san," panggil Menma pelan.

"Hei Menma-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina seraya menghampiri Menma yang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Ssttt." Menma meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut, mengisyaratkan Ibunya untuk memelankan suaranya. "Jangan keras-keras Kaa-san, nanti kedengaran Nii-san."

Kushina menjitak kesal kepala Menma karena sudah membuatnya khawatir. "Kau berpura-pura?!"

"B-bukan begitu Kaa-san. Hanya saja… aku ingin Naruto-nii menunjukkan sikap langkanya itu." Menma tersenyum ketika mengingat betapa cemasnya Naruto sampai-sampai Naruto tidak sempat berpikir bagaimana dia tampak sekarat hanya karena satu tonjokan Kiba. "Lagi pula mana mungkin juga aku terluka parah hanya karena satu tinju dari Kiba."

"Jadi Kiba-chan yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu Kaa-san." Menma mengibas-kibaskan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Nii-sanmu?"

"Ano… Nii-san juga mengalami kecelakaan kecil, tapi berulang berkali-kali," jelas Menma sambil tersenyum yang tampak dipaksakan dan mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

"Jelek sekali," gumam Hinata tanpa sadari ketika melihat wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan pucat dengan rambut berantakan dan mata memerah disertai kantung hitam yang cukup tebal. Kalau ada yang berpikir ini terjadi karena ulah Naruto, itu memang benar. Tapi kalau karena kejadian di kelas kosong kemarin, tentu saja jawabannya bukan. Hinata berwajah kusut karena semalaman tidak tidur karena harus mengerjakan tugasnya dan Naruto. Tetapi sampai pukul enam pagi tadi dia hanya mampu menyelesaikan tugas Naruto saja, sedangkan tugasnya sama sekali belum dia sentuh.

Seperti apa keterlaluannya tingkah Naruto terhadapnya kemarin, tapi entah kenapa Hinata masih mau mengerjakan tugas-tugas Naruto yang diserahkannya dua hari yang lalu. Mungkin juga karena Naruto mempunyai kendali penuh terhadap kelangsungan pekerjaan Tou-sannya di Namikaze corp.

Dengan langkah gontai dan kepala yang terus saja menunduk dengan tangan yang memeganginya karena merasakan pusing yang amat sangat, Hinata berjalan menyusuri KHS seorang diri.

"Kau tampak seperti orang mabuk Hyuuga!" ucap seseorang yang bahkan tanpa mendongak, Hinata tahu siapa orang tersebut.

Hinata menurunkan tasnya dari punggungnya kemudian segera membuka dan mengambil buku-buku milik si pemuda pirang di depannya. Tanpa sekalipun memandang Naruto, Hinata menyodorkan buku-buku itu kepadanya.

Naruto mengambil buku-buku yang diberikan Hinata dan tersenyum miring. "Berapa lama kau tidur tadi malam?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata akan segera beranjak pergi dari orang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya sebelum tangan tan menahan lengannya.

"Kau tidak tidur sama sekali?"

Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat menjawabya, karena entah kenapa suara Naruto terdengar sedikit demi sedikit memelan di telinga Hinata. Pandangannya juga mulai memburam. Dan sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya menghilang, Hinata dapat mendengar samar-samar Naruto memanggil namanya.

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

Hinata membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Warna putih yang langsung mendominasi matanya, dia yakin kalau dia sedang berada di UKS. Tapi selain putih ada warna lain… Kuning?! Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengusir warna menyebalkan itu dari pikirannya. Yah, dia yakin dia sedang berhalusinasi sekarang.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang mengintrupsi serta membawa Hinata ke alam sadar, bahwa dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Namikaze Naruto tengah duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat kemudian bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring, walaupun sebenarnya kepalanya masih terasa pusing, tapi dia tidak ingin lebih lama lagi di dekat bocah Namukaze ini.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat dulu. Kau masih belum sehat," suruh Naruto dengan tangannya yang menahan Hinata untuk turun dari ranjangnya.

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto kasar. "Apa perdulimu!" ucap Hinata dingin.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal hah?!" Kali ini Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada membentak, tidak seperti tadi. Dengan kasar, Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke ranjang UKS.

Hinata memekik pelan.

Sedangkan Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, dia rasa dia tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini. "Jadilah milikku, Hyuuga!" ucap Naruto dengan suara parau. "Aku akan bersikap lebih baik lagi padamu, asal kau jadi kekasihku!"

.

.

**-To be Continue-**

.

.

**Special Thanks To:**

**Hime Jasmine, TheBrownEyes'129, Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii, Ayzhar, dany, thiyazzhyugaa, ShinRanXNaruHina, anitaindah777, guest, uzumaki zhufar, dhapan9, Archiles, Manguni, Ookami-Taiyou, hakeriouss, uchiha kagami, Durara, Eigar alinafiah, NaruHina-Lover, hqhqhq, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Beetha, Uzumaki 21, ailla-ansory, 2nd princhass, meong-chan, JiihanFitrina-chan, minyak tanah, bohdongpalacio, alyazala, sinuza.**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap!**

**Sebenernya Menma suka sama Hinata / cuma ingin melindungi Hinata? **Nanti bakal kejawab dengan sendirinya.

**Apa Naruto luluh/nyesel lihat Hinata nangis? Dia akan lebih baik lagi ke Hinata? **Sebenernya gak nyesel sih, karena memang dia punya alasan sendiri, cuma merasa bersalah. Kalau luluh, mungkin Naruto akan mencoba bersikap lebih baik ke Hinata. Tapi gak tahu juga sih, Naru kan labil.

**Naruto bakal jadi pahlawan Hinata buat ngelawan Sasori? **Kemungkinannya pasti iya, tapi masih ada Menma juga sih.

**Kenapa Sara ada saat menjahili Hinata, padahal ane suka Sara, untung belum ada Shion yang dibuat jahat? **Gomenasai, buat fans tokoh yang saya buat jadi tokoh antagonis. Tapi itu sudah tuntutan peran sih, harus ada yang antagonis dan protagonis. Dan soal Shion, sebenarnya sih… #senyum diam-diam

**Romancenya mana? **Kalau udah gak sabar nunggu romance NaruHina, sementara silahkan memilih alternative romance MenmaHina dulu #digeplak

**Apa Hinata gak punya temen lain selain Menma? **Dulu punya sih, tapi sekarang yang mau ngakuin Hinata sebagai temannya cuma Menma.

**Kenapa saingannya Hinata belum muncul? **Saat ini Hinata belum masuk tahap suka ke Naruto, masih benci. Jadi saingannya, gak ngefek juga sama Hinata, mungkin malah Hinata bersyukur karena 'perempuan' itu ngejauhin Naruto dari dia.

**Naruto dibuat galau? **Pastilah, ada saat-saat balas dendam, buat Naru galau.

**Chapnya masih banyak? **Belum tahu. Saya bukan tipe author yang langsung bisa nentuin jalan cerita sampai tamat, soalnya saya buat setiap part juga nyicil, dan kadang belum tahu cerita chap depan kayak gimana.

**Naruto punya trauma masa lalu sehingga gak pandai ngungkapin perasaannya? **Naruto gak punya trauma. Tapi dia punya alasan sendiri.

**Endingnya NaruHina? **Haduh, udah berapa kali saya jawab kalau PAIR ENDNYA NARUHINA?! Saya tahu kalian semua sayang banget sama pair NaruHina. Walaupun saya lebih cenderung ke Hinata-centric yang berarti suka semua pair Hinata dengan siapapun, tapi khusus untuk fic ini saya sengaja buat pair NaruHina. Hedeh, kayak gak percaya banget sama ucapan saya.

**Siapa yang jadi pihak ketiga antara NH? Menma or Sasori?** kayaknya dua-duanya sih.

**Disini lebih kerasa MenmaHinanya?** Entah kenapa kalau saya buat cerita yang punya tokoh utama pria─kedua (Menma), saya lebih cenderung ke pria kedua itu, lebih sayang gimana gitu. Mungkin karena pada akhirnya tokoh pria kedua (Menma) itu pairingnya sama saya #digetok, kan pair tokoh utama cowok pertama (Naruto) sama si tokoh utama cewek (Hinata).

**Apa masih ada SasoHina di chap depan? **Masih ada.

**Gak ada Uchiha bersaudara?** Uchihanya di sini Sasuke aja, tapi juga gak terlalu sering muncul, soalnya saya lebih focus ke 3 pemeran utamanya XD

**Saya tidak menerima flame? **Senernya saya gak mau bahas sih, takut salah ngomong lagi. Tapi kalau saya gak nerima flame, kayaknya gimana banget gitu, merasa tulisan saya udah sempurna. Tapi jujur saya saya sebagai penulis, saya gak ngarepin dapat flame. Gak nerima sama gak ngarepin, beda lho…

**Naru berbuat seperti itu agar lebih dekat dengan Hinata? **Kurang lebih sih begitu.

* * *

**Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, dan sekarang saatnya saya menunggu Review-Review dari kalian. Jadi monggo di Review... XD**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal hah?!" Kali ini Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada membentak, tidak seperti tadi. Dengan kasar, Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke ranjang UKS._

_Hinata memekik pelan._

_Sedangkan Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, dia rasa dia tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini. "Jadilah milikku, Hyuuga!" ucap Naruto dengan suara parau. "Aku akan bersikap lebih baik lagi padamu, asal kau jadi kekasihku!"_

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**My Fox Devil**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Warning: Bad Naru x Strong Hina, very OOC, AU, School life, gajeness, typo(s), abal, amatir, mainstream, ide pasaran! Little bit Hinata-centric, flat, DLL

.

.

Check it Out!

.

.

Hinata mendongak, melihat Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang baru pertama kali Hinata lihat. "Berhenti membual Namikaze!" Hinata berdiri, melangkah mendekati sang Namikaze bungsu. "Apa ini cara barumu untuk mempermainkanku lagi?! Menjadi kekasihmu? Mungkin itu adalah mimpi terburukku!"

"Apa artinya kau menolak penawaranku?"

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkan perkataanku tadi." Hinata melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia dapat melihat wajah tan Naruto yang penuh luka dan meninggalkan bekas berwarna biru. 'Apa mungkin ini yang membuat si brengsek itu bersikap aneh hari ini padaku? Mungkin karena kepalanya ikut terpukul sesuatu,' batin Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata mengernyit. "Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya yang bertanya seperti itu adalah aku! Apa kau belum puas dengan semua sikapmu padaku?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Apa tujuanmu menjadikanku kekasihmu adalah untuk membuatku lebih menderita dari apa yang telah kau lakukan sekarang?! Namikaze, kau benar-…"

Ucapan Hinata spontan berhenti ketika pemuda berambut blonde di depannya tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mendekap Hinata dengan erat.

"Hey!" teriak Hinata karena mendapat perlakuan yang cukup membuatnya kaget dari Namikaze Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan Namikaze?! Lepaskan aku!" ucapnya dengan tubuh yang memberontak, mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya untuk terlepas dari kungkungan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, bukannya melepaskan Hinata tapi malah memperat pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu perempuan berambut panjang yang tengah dipeluknya sambil menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

DEG!

Sesaat Hinata membelalakkan matanya, ketika jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang untuk merespon perlakuan Naruto. 'Ada apa ini?' Hinata tidak mengerti ketika dia tidak dapat menolak perlakuan Naruto yang satu ini. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa pelukan Naruto seperti menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak pergi dari sisinya. Dari semua pelukan yang pernah didapatnya, inilah pelukan yang terasa sangat membingungkan bagi Hinata. Pelukan ini terasa seperti Naruto tengah menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada Hinata, dan Hinata tidak tahu persis perasaan apa itu. Tapi yang Hinata tahu pelukan ini terasa, em… benar?!

Dekapan Naruto semakin merengang, tapi anehnya Naruto sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Sedangkan Hinata merasakan beban tubuh Naruto yang semakin berat. "H-hey Namikaze," panggil Hinata karena sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuh Naruto. "Bisakah kau menjauh."

"…" Naruto sama sekali tidak menyahut. Badannya juga tak kunjung bergerak.

"Namikaze, hey?!" Hinata mengerakkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat kepala Naruto yang tengah menyender di bahu kanannya. Hinata semakin bingung melihat mata Naruto yang terpejam. "Namikaze! Jangan bercanda, ada apa denganmu?!" teriak Hinata setengah panic.

Karena tidak juga mendapatkan respon dari Naruto, Hinata segera menopang tubuh Naruto menggunakan ke dua tanganya dan dengan perlahan membawa Naruto ke ranjang yang beberapa saat lalu sempat ditempatinya. Hinata menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Naruto. "Panas sekali. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?" gumamnya. Hinata segera beranjak guna mencari sesuatu untuk mengkompres Naruto. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak tega membiarkan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini, terlepas semua perlakuan buruk Naruto kepadanya.

Hinata menatap penuh arti kepada Naruto yang masih tampak terpejam, entah tidur ataupun pingsan, Hinata tidak tahu. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata tanpa sadar. Hinata tahu kalau dia sangat membenci pemuda yang tengah terbaring di depannya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang. Perasaan yang masih belum bisa ia definisikan sampai sekarang. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya, tapi anehnya Hinata sama sekali tidak berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu itu.

Secara tidak sadar, tangan Hinata terangkat untuk menyentuh helaian kuning itu, sebelum dering telephone menginterupsinya. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel miliknya. Tou-sannya menelephone. Dan Hinata baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah ahir minggu, mungkin Tou-sannya akan memberitahukan kalau nanti malam dia akan pulang. "Moshi-moshi Tou-san," ucap Hinata senang.

Orang di seberang telephone menyahut, tapi Hinata yakin ini bukan suara Tou-sannya. "Halo Nona? Apakah kau putri dari pemilik ponsel ini?"

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata sedikit ragu. "Tuan siapa? Di mana Tou-san saya?"

"Ano, Nona Tou-san anda sekarang berada di rumah sakit." Sedetik setelah mendengar kabar itu Hinata merasakan firasat buruk tentang Tou-sannya. "Tou-san anda menjadi korban tabrak lari karena menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil. Bisakah Nona segera ke sini, keadaannya sekarang kritis."

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. "Kumohon jangan lagi Kami-sama," gumam Hinata yang terdengar seperti bisikkan. Dia takut hal buruk terjadi pada Tou-sannya, bagaimanapun hanya Tou-sannya satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya.

Dengan kaki yang masih bergetar, Hinata berdiri. Sesaat dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kedua matanya masih terpejam. Setelah itu dia melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun karena pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada keadaan Tou-sannya.

Setelah langkah Hinata tidak terdengar lagi, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan yang masih terasa berat. Sebenarnya dari tadi, Naruto dalam keadaan sadar. Tidak tidur ataupun pingsan sama sekali. Tapi karena dia merasakan merasakan kepalanya yang sangat pusing ditambah lagi suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat, akhirnya Naruto memilih menenggelamkan kedua mata shappirenya di dalam kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dan tubuhnya juga mendadak lemas. Mungkin ini efek dari perkelahianya kemarin dengan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Naruto mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tapi semakin ia memaksakan untuk bangkit, kepalanya makin terasa pusing, dan akhirnya Naruto memilih kembali pada posisi tidurnya tadi. "Sial," runtuk Naruto kesal karena saat genting seperti ini, kondisinya malah tidak mendukung untuk menyusul Hinata.

Naruto merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan handphonenya dan kemudian menghubungi seseorang. "Shikamaru, bisakakah kau ke UKS secepatnya? Aku butuh bantuannmu."

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

Hinata dari tadi terus melangkah kakinya mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD sambil mengigit jarinya. Sesekali dia bergumam, memanjatkan doa untuk Tou-sannya yang saat ini tengah ditangani dokter. "Kumohon Kami-sama, semoga dia akan baik-baik saja."

Hinata segera menoleh ketika mendengar pintu berdecit. Dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran, Hinata menghampiri seorang dokter perempuan berjas putih dengan rambut blondenya. "Bagaimana keadaan Tou-san saya Dokter?" tanya Hinata was-was.

Dokter yang diketahui bernama Tsunade dari name tagnya itu menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Kemudian menghela nafas lelah. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya Hyuuga-san harus segera dioperasi Nona. Organ dalamnya mengalami kerusakan karena benturan keras yang dialaminya," ucap Tsunade berhati-hati.

Pundak Hinata melemas. "Operasi?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas anggukan pelan Tsunade. "Berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan?"

"Sekitar lima puluh juta ryo Nona."

"Sebanyak itukah?" Kali ini Hinata merasakan kedua kakinya melemas, sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk di kursi tunggu. Hinata tahu kalau dia tidak mendapatkan uang itu segera, berarti ayahnya juga akan lebih lama lagi menderita dan bisa saja tidak tertolong. Tapi…. Uang sebanyak itu, dari mana ia harus mendapatkannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Sekali lagi, maaf Nona. Tapi tuan Hiashi harus segera ditangani."

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali dia berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat karena suhu nafasnya yang meningkat mengikuti suhu tubuhnya. "Brengsek!" umpatnya pelan, dia benci merasa seperti kakek tua yang lemah. Dan dia menyesal karena tidak menuruti Kaa-sannya ketika menawarkan untuk mengobatinya kemarin. Beruntung Shikamaru yang jenius itu tadi segera datang menolongnya, memberikan obat yang cukup ampuh untuk sedikit meredakan pusingnya walaupun sebenarnya kondisinya masih cukup parah untuk menyusul Hinata.

"Naruto," panggil seseorang yang lansung menghampiri Naruto. "Kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau kemari untuk berobat," ucap wanita itu sambil menyentuh kening sang cucu yang terlihat pucat.

Naruto mendongak, menatap neneknya yang walaupun sudah berumur masih terlihat cantik. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat. "Aku ingin menemui seseorang."

Tsunade mengernyit bingung. Kemudian mengamati cucu laki-lakinya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Melihat itu Tsunade teringat dengan gadis seumuran Naruto yang juga menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto. "Kau mencari seorang gadis Hyuuga?"

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

Tsunade mendengus kesal. Cucunya yang satu ini sama sekali berbeda dengan adik kembarnya yang ramah dan sopan. "Mungkin dia masih di depan ruang UGD. Dia kebingungan karena biaya operasi ayahnya."

Naruto yang akan segera melangkah meninggalkan Tsunade terhenti karena mendengar perkataan Ba-sannya itu. Naruto menggerakkan badannya menghadap Tsunade. "Bisakah Ba-san membantuku? Tolong segera tangani Hiashi-san. Untuk urusan biayanya, aku akan menanggungnya."

Tsunade menautkan kedua alisnya. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Naruto meminta tolong kepadanya. "Hey?! Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit Naruto. Setelah ini kau harus segera diobati," Tsunade sedikit berteriak kepada cucunya yang berjalan menjauhinya tanpa sedikitpun merespon teriakan Tsunade.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar suara isakan kecil dari mulut Hinata. Tak jauh darinya terlihat Hinata yang duduk di salah satu kursi dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya.

Perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata kemudian duduk di sampingnya, sedangkan Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Sesaat Naruto meringis, entah karena merasakan pusing dikepalanya ataupun karena kondisi badannya yang kesakitan karena nyeri akibat pukulan Gaara dan Sasuke baru berefek sekarang. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya sebentar karena Naruto segera merengkuh pundak Hinata. Merengkuh perlahan Hinata yang tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis. Naruto mengelus lembut untaian surau indigo panjang sang gadis.

Hinata yang merasakan tiba-tiba ada seseorang memeluknya, hanya bisa diam, karena sesungguhnya saat ini dia sedang sangat membutuhkan sandaran. Hinata sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau yang sedang memeluknya saat ini adalah sang Namikaze. Aroma citrus, dada bidang dan hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto karena kondisinya yang memang tidak baik sudah memberi bukti kepada Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu, entah mengapa saat ini dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain, meskipun orang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Hening. Tidak ada dari kedua orang itu yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak sekedar meminta Hinata untuk lebih tenang, mengucapkan rasa prihatinnya, atau mengatakan apapun yang memotivasi Hinata untuk lebih kuat. Tapi Hinata dapat merasakan sejuta kata-kata yang dibutuhkan hanya dengan merasakan setiap sentuhan Naruto yang memberikan rasa aman kepadanya.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya ketika dirasanya suhu tubuh Naruto semakin meningkat. Hinata menatap khawatir pada Naruto yang masih duduk di sampingnya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto hanya diam, sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apapun pada Hinata.

"Namikaze?" panggil Hinata takut-takut sambil menyetuh pelan bahu Naruto. Tapi Hinata langsung menarik tangannya kembali ketika tubuh tiba-tiba bergerak dan dalam sekejap kepala Naruto sudah berada di pangkuannya. "H-hey Namikaze apa yang…"

"Diamlah," ucap Naruto singkat dengan suara seraknya dan mata yang masih terpejam.

Seperti permintaan telak, secara ajaib Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto untuk diam. Sesaat kemudian Hinata menengok ke arah koridor rumah sakit ketika dia mendengar suara beberapa derap langkah mendekatinya.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke Hinata, suster-suster berbaju putih itupun memasuki ruang UGD yang hanya terisi Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata mengenyit bingung. Dia sangat ingin melihat apa yang sedang suster-suster itu lakukan pada ayahnya. Tapi karena posisi Naruto yang berada dipangkuannya ditambah lagi, tiba-tiba Naruto meraih salah satu tangannya mengenggamnya erat.

"Hyuuga-chan," panggil Tsunade yang sukses membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Dokter," jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, memberi hormat. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata dengan panic ketika dia melihat beberapa suster memindahkan ayahnya ke ruangan tepat di depan ruang UGD.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Kami akan segera mempersiapkan operasi untuk Hiashi-san."

"O-operasi?" tanya Hinata memastikan. "Tapi saya sama sekali belum bisa mendapatkan biayanya Dokter."

"Tidak perlu khawatir Hyuuga-chan. Semuanya sudah teratasi. Ada seseorang yang mungkin sedikit…" Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sambil mengangkat tangannya kemudian membuat gerakan memutar di samping pelipisnya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tahu kan maksudku? Dialah yang telah membantumu."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Dia merasa terharu sekaligus bahagia mengetahui ada seseorang yang berhati malaikat yang telah membantunya menyelamatkan nyawa ayahnya. "Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa orang itu Dokter?"

Senyum Tsunade semakin melebar. "Dia," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan menggunakan gerakan kepalanya.

Secara reflek Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya tertidur di pangkuannya, terbukti dengan terdengarnya dengkuran halus. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana orang yang sering mempermalukannya dan berbuat berbagai perbuatan kejam kepadanya adalah malaikat yang bersedia menolong Ayahnya. "Ti-tidak mungkin Tsunade-san," ucapnya mengelak. Hinata menyadari kalau hari ini memang Naruto tidak seperti iblis Namikaze yang selama ini dikenalnya, tapi tetap saja, hal ini masih berada di luar logika Hinata.

"Dia cucu sulungku Hyuuga-chan," ungkap Tsunade. "Walaupun terkadang sifatnya yang tidak mudah ditebak tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik."

Hinata masih saja memandangi wajah tan yang masih menyembunyikan mata blue sapphirenya, sepertinya Naruto tidak terusik sama sekali dengan pembicaraan dua wanita berbeda usia di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera melakukan operasinya," pamit Tsunade. "Bisakah kau menjaganya Hyuuga-chan, kurasa dia memang benar-benar sakit," pinta Tsunade sambil memandang cucu kesayangannya.

"Hai'. Domo arigatou Tsunade-san."

Sepeninggal Tsunade suasana kembali hening. Hinata asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang Namikaze Naruto. Hinata tahu kalau hari ini Naruto banyak menolongnya. Dimulai dari saat dia pingsan, lalu walaupun Naruto sedang sakit seperti ini entah karena apa Naruto datang ke rumah sakit kemudian dia bersedia menjadi sandaran Hinata, dan terakhir yang membuat Hinata tercengang, Naruto diam-diam melunasi biaya operasi ayahnya. Hinata tidak habis pikir, padahal orang berkulit tan ini jugalah yang pernah menumpahkan ramen di atas kepalanya, seenaknya menarik rambutnya dan menyebutnya sebagai peliharaan pribadinya, tak jarang juga dia mengatainya dengan sebutan-sebutan kasar seperti Hyuuga sialan, brengsek, bahkan jalang. Hinata sama sekali tidak dapat menebak isi dari kepala Naruto dan tujuan Naruto melakukan semua ini kepadanya.

Hinata melirik kedua tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. Hangat. Itulah rasa yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditampiknya.

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampakkan perempuan cantik yang terlihat lelah. Tsunade berjalan mendekati Hinata, karena dia tahu kalau Hinata tidak mungkin beranjak dari posisinya. "Operasinya berhasil Hyuuga-chan," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya Kami-sama mendengarkan doamu."

Hinata tersenyum lega. Bahunya yang tadi sempat menegang karena menunggu kabar tentang keadaan ayahnya saat ini mulai melemas. "Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Satu tetes air mata meluncur dari mata indah Hinata. Tapi hal itu bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia, seperti sebuah beban berat berhasil terangkat dari tubuhnya.

Tsunade yang melihat itu juga ikut senang. Kemudian dia beranjak manatap Naruto. "Naruto! Bangun! Sampai kapan kau terus di sini hah?!" omel Tsunade sambil mengerak-gerakkan tubuh Naruto, berusaha agar membuat Naruto terbangun. "Kau harus pulang, Kaa-sanmu pasti mencemaskanmu."

Naruto terbangun. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia merasa jauh lebih baik daripada kondisinya tadi. Setelah nyawanya benar-benar sudah terkumpul, dia menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan malasnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo pulang, Khusina sudah menunggumu. Kau akan pulang bersamaku." Setelah itu Tsunade menatap Hinata. "Aku pergi dulu Hyuuga-chan. Kau bisa menemani ayahmu setelah dia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap."

Hinata hanya diam. Tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan Tsunade karena terlalu focus memperhatikan sulung kembar Namikaze.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengacak acak rambutnya dengan malas. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berniat untuk mengikuti Neneknya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tunggu Namikaze," ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak. "A-arigatou. Domo arigatou," katanya sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Naruto hanya diam. Sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab Hinata dengan posisinya yang masih membelakangi Hinata. Setelah dikiranya Hinata tidak akan mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, Naruto kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Tapi hanya berselang dua langkah, gadis Hyuuga itu kembali berucap.

"Apa yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membalasnya?" tanya pada Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa hanya mengucapkan terimakasih padamu tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk membalasnya Hyuuga." Kemudian setelah itu Naruto benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"_Jadilah milikku, Hyuuga!" ucap Naruto dengan suara parau. "Aku akan bersikap lebih baik lagi padamu, asal kau jadi kekasihku!"_

Hinata teringat ucapan Naruto sesaat dirinya sadar dari pingsannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kami-sama?"

.

.

**-To be Continue-**

.

.

**Special Thanks To:**

**Khula chiiNH lover's, Hime Jasmine, Amaray Hyume, michinaru-nurarihyon, Guest(1), Bunshin Anugrah ET, TheBrownEyes'129, NaruHina-Lover, Guest(2), Durara, Reader, Me Yuki Hina, utsukushi hana-chan, Saus Kacang, dha-pan9, Eigar alinafiah, dony-dsahaja, chiaki arishima, Ayzhar, AnnisaIP, anita-indah777, Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii, Guest(3), Archiles, putchy-chan, meong chan, Belindattebayo1, karizta-chan, Beetha, 2nd princhass, andypraze, Jihanfitrina-chan, uzumaki zhufar.**

**Cuap-cuap!**

**Perjalanan cinta segitiganya masih panjang? **Masih lumayan panjang ceritanya

**Bakal happy ending? **Tentu, kan bukan fic genre angst

**Beneran bakal ada pihak ke tiga? **Masih mikir, perlu apa enggak pihak ke tiganya karena sepertinya ceritanya 8anyak yang mlenceng dari prediksi saya.

**Apa Hinata gak merhatiin wajah Naru yang lebam? **Chap kemarin Hinata emang ogah banget bertatap muka sama Naru, sebisa mungkin gak kontak mata/wajah, jadi Hinata belum tahu dengan pemandangan wajah Naruto yang tampannya agak berkurang XD

**Fic mirip/sama kayak cerita fic lain, cerita Drama Korea, dll? **Kalau saya mau bilang beda, kayaknya juga nggak ngaruh juga, kalau dipikiran para readers-san bilang mirip/sama. Tapi saya gak akan ngelarang buat menyampaikan pendapat masing-masing. Dan saya meminta maaf mungkin ada yang gak berkenan dengan fic ini.

**Menma suka sama Hinata? **Saya gak mau kasih tahu dulu, nanti takut secretnya kebongkar :p

**Ceritanya monoton? Kalo gak di sekolah, rumah, club? **Settingnya tempatnya emang monoton, tapi ceritanya monoton kah? Lagi pula kalau saya nyeting tempat diluar angkasa nanti malah kesannya ngibul :p

**Chap kemarin pendek? **Padahal kemarin paling panjang diantara chap-chap sebelumnya

**Sifat Naruto yang bad boy bakal terus gini setelah punya Hinata? **Sifat Naru yang bad boy sih masih bakal terus ada, tapi mungkin jarang saya tunjukinnya. Dan dalam kasus chap kemarin, emang dibutuhin screen yang nunjukin bad boy yang lagi galau XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata menghela nafas berat ketika dia sudah berada di depan salah satu teman sekelasnya itu. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Namikaze Naruto yang terlihat sangat santai, dengan posisi duduk, menyandarkan punggungnya, melipat kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang merasa sangat frustasi karena harus menjawab "tawaran" yang diberikan pemuda itu kepadanya tempo hari. Hinata menghela nafas sekali lagi, entah sudah yang berapa kalinya ia menghela nafas pagi ini. _'Kenapa berat sekali?'_ runtuknya dalam hati. Hinata memang sudah memikirkan keputusannya ini semalaman penuh, tapi tetap saja mengutarakannya adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk Hinata.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ dan diam saja hah?" keluh Naruto malas. "Kalau memang tidak ada urusan denganku, kau bisa pergi. Kau mengganggu tidur siangku!"

Hinata merengut kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia mengacak-acak frustasi rambut panjangnya yang sudah tertata rapi. "Baiklah," ucap Hinata pada akhirnya dengan nada berat. "Aku akan mengambil tawaranmu. Aku bersedia menjadi em…" Hinata ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk wajahnya. "Oh Kami-sama," keluhnya pelan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kekasihmu. Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, Namikaze," katanya lemas.

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**My Fox Devil**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Warning: Bad Naru x Strong Hina, very OOC, AU, School life, gajeness, typo(s), abal, amatir, mainstream, ide pasaran! Little bit Hinata-centric, flat, DLL

.

.

.

Hinata tahu kalau ia harus membalas kebaikan Naruto yang telah membiayai operasi Ayahnya. Dan hanya dengan melakukan hal inilah dia dapat membalasnya, karena tidak mungkin dia dapat membayar semua hutangnya kepada Namikaze sulung dalam waktu dekat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika dia mendengar jawaban dari gadis bersurau indigo itu. Dia sudah menduga kalau Hinata akan menerima tawarannya, walaupun itu hanya sebatas balas budi saja. "Oh," jawab Naruto dengan intonasi datarnya, masih dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari posisi awalnya

Hinata berdecih kesal mendengar respon dari Naruto. Hinata berniat untuk sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya untuk terus berada di dekat pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi," ujar Naruto ketika Hinata baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dengan malas, Hinata kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, sambil mendengus kesal. "Bukannya tadi kau yang…"

"Tidak," potong Naruto cepat sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata menyerah, dia berpikir tidak ada gunanya terus berdebat dengan Naruto. "Apa maumu sekarang?"

Naruto tersenyum menyerigai, dan Hinata bersumpah dia sangat membenci ekspresi Naruto yang satu itu. "Duduklah di sini." Naruto menepuk-nepuk bangku panjang tepat disampingnya yang sebenarnya masih muat di duduki oleh dua orang.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto dengan setengah hati. Kemudian duduk perlahan di sampingnya. "Lalu sekarang apa lagi?" sedetik setelah Hinata bertanya, dia dapat melihat kepala dengan helaian rambut kuning sudah berada di pangkuannya. Hinata berdecak kesal dan memutar kedua matanya bosan, "lagi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Bangunkan aku sepuluh menit lagi," ucap Naruto sambil menguap pelan. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidur di pangkuan Hinata adalah tempat terbaik untuknya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar irama teratur darinya yang menandakan dia sudah tidur.

Hinata meringis geli ketika mengetahui sang Namikaze tertidur dengan begitu cepatnya. Tanpa sadar mata Hinata sama sekali tidak beralih ketika memandangi wajah damai dari Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Hinata mengakui kalau Namikaze blonde ini memang mempunyai wajah yang menawan, mungkin karena itulah Naruto mempunyai banyak penggemar yang memujanya. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, wajah Naruto tampak seperti malaikat yang sangat rupawan. Perlahan tangannnya terangkat untuk menyentuh helaian surai halus milik Naruto. Hinata menyisir lembut rambut Naruto. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. _'Apa yang sudah kau buat padaku Namikaze?' _tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Semua perilaku Naruto kepadanya dan sikapnya saat ini pada Naruto, sangat membuatnya bingung. Hinata tahu kalau sikapnya saat ini memang tidak bisa dibenarkan, tapi Hinata tidak bisa menahan sikap 'manis'nya kepada Naruto.

Hinata menghentikan aktivitas menyisir rambut Naruto kemudian menghela nafas lelah. Setelah itu dia menengok ke arah jam ditangannya peninggalan almarhum Kaa-sannya. Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit, pikirnya. Hinata segera menggoyang-goyangkan pelan bahu Naruto untuk membangunkannya. "Bangunlah," ucap Hinata. Tapi sepertinya sang pemuda bermata shappire itu masih enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Hey, Namikaze, cepat bangun!" Hinata sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah wajah Naruto kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto lebih kencang.

Mata sebiru laut itu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan langsung bersibobok dengan amethyst milik Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya tertegun tak bisa berpaling dari mata indah sang rival. Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihat sepasang remaja berbeda gender ini akan mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang hendak berciuman, karena posisi wajah Hinata dan Naruto hanya berpaut beberapa centi. Aktivitas saling memandang itu akhirnya selesai ketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung membuang mukanya dari Naruto.

Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat setelah kejadian tadi. Hinata menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menetralkan debaran di dadanya yang menggila.

"Sudah sepuluh menit ya?" gumam Naruto kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia bersikap biasa, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa detik lalu. Naruto melirik kearah Hinata, kemudian tersenyum samar. "Kau baik-baik saja Hyuuga?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Hinata tanpa menolehkan wajahnya, masih dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk sekilas, walaupun tidak dapat dilihat oleh Hinata. Kemudian ia berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Sekarang ayo!"

"Hm?" Hinata menoleh dan mengumam bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Naruto singkat. Kemudian dengan sigap dia mengambil tangan Hinata lembut dan mengenggamnya erat, membawa Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

Baru saja selesai menetralkan detak jantungnya, Hinata disuguhi lagi syok terapi ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mengenggam tangannya. Dengan kondisi mereka yang sekarang berjalan saling beriringan, mata Hinata tidak bisa lepas memandang tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Bahkan dia sampai tidak menyadari berpuluh pasang mata yang menatapnnya tidak suka kerena berani berdekatan dengan pangeran Namikaze.

Para gadis mendesah kecewa ketika melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan di depan mereka. mereka mungkin tidak akan selesu ini ketika melihat seorang gadis yang mengenggam tangan Naruto, tapi ini, Narutolah yang mengenggam tangan gadis itu. Tak sedikit juga yang menatap tajam dengan melemparkan pandangan benci kepada Hinata karena sebenarnya mereka sangat mengharapkan bisa berada di posisi Hinata saat ini.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

Sekumpulan remaja pria itu memandang aneh kepada temannya yang baru saja datang dengan menggandeng seorang gadis yang tak lagi asing bagi mereka. Menurut mereka, Si sulung dari kembar Namikaze yang berperilaku sangat manis seperti itu kepada seorang gadis adalah pemandangan yang sangat langka bagi mereka.

"Apa ada yang kami lewatkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Mungkin," jawab Naruto singkat kemudian langsung duduk di bangkunya dan menuntun Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kiba ikut-ikutan bertanya, karena jawaban Naruto sama sekali tidak membuat mereka puas.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya padanya." Naruto menunjuk Hinata menggunakan dagunya dengan menggerakkannya.

Hinata meruntuk dalam hati. Naruto memang selalu bisa menyiksanya walaupun dengan tindakan-tindakan kecilnya. Karena sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali belum siap mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Naruto yang baru saja resmi beberapa menit lalu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi Hinata?" tanya Kiba dengan nada ramah.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia melirik ke arah Menma, mencoba memberi isyarat Menma supaya Menma dapat membantunya. Tapi yang Hinata lihat sekarang adalah Menma yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan, seolah-olah ikut mendukung Kiba, menyuruh Hinata menjawab pertanyaan dari mereka.

"Kami sudah…" Hinata masih sangat ragu untuk mengatakannya. Entah kenapa ini seperti dia sedang mengakui sebuah dosa besar yang telah dilakukannya.

"Ck! Cepatlah!" keluh Shikamaru sedikit kesal, karena dia sampai menahan rasa kantuknya hanya karena ingin mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum senang melihat Hinata yang merasa tertekan.

"Kami berpacaran," cicit Hinata pelan hampir seperti sebuah bisikkan, tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"APA?!" Kiba berseru pertama kali dengan kerasnya.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah menduga cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi.

"Begitukah?!" Gaara ikut bergumam.

"Merepotkan."

Sedangkan Naruto yang dari tadi terus menatap ke arah adik kembarnya dapat melihat ekspesi samar Menma yang berubah menjadi sulit diartikan setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata menoleh menatap Menma yang berada tidak jauh di sampingnya. Hinata dapat melihat satu-satunya pemuda yang mau menganggapnya sebagai teman itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi Hinata dapat melihat kali ini senyum Menma terkesan aneh, berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Benarkah? Selamat! Aku senang mendengarnya," ucap Menma kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengernyit menyadari adanya sikap aneh dari Menma.

Menma melirik ke arah jam di tangannya. "Ah, sepertinya sekarang aku harus pergi sekarang." Menma bangkit dari tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan.

Para pemuda yang ada di sana hanya diam saja karena sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Menma yang memang tidak akan betah terlalu lama berkumpul dengan mereka. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Hinata. Padahal dia merasa senang kalau Menma berada di sini, karena Hinata berpikir dia akan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Menma daripada harus menghadapi sekumpulan pemuda keren yang aneh yang berada di sana. Tapi mengapa ketika Hinata baru tiba, Menma mendadak ingin pergi? Kalau boleh memilih Hinata lebih suka ikut pergi bersama Menma, tapi kelihatannya Menma yang tidak mengizinkannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Hey! Kau tidak ingin ikut denganku?" panggil Menma yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Dia senang kalau pemikirannya salah, dia mengira kalau Menma memanggilnya dan mungkin ingin mengajaknya ikut dengannya.

"Ayolah Kiba, aku membutuhkanmu."

Seketika ada rasa kecewa yang dirasakan Hinata ketika mengetahui bahwa Kibalah yang ternyata dipanggil Menma, bukan dirinya.

Menma mengangkat buku yang dipegangnya tinggi-tinggi dan menggerak-gerakkannya, seolah buku itu adalah sebuah tulang yang digemari oleh anjing. "Hey boy, kemarilah."

Kiba yang mengerti maksud dari Menma langsung menyalak senang. "Wooft." Kiba langsung berlari mendekati Menma dan seolah menjilatinya.

Menma terkekeh. "Good job boy," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat Kiba.

Hinata seolah melupakan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya dan ikut tertawa melihat pamandangan di depannya.

Sedangkan yang lainnya, banyak yang mendengus geli melihat tingkah konyol kedua temannya.

"Dasar kembar konyol," ucap Gaara ringan, yang sangat dibenarkan oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah Gaara. Mungkin sedikit banyak yang diucapkan Gaara ada benarnya. Kalau ada yang tidak mengenal Kiba dan Menma mungkin mereka juga akan berpendapat mereka adalah saudara kembar yang sangat akrab. Apalagi dari segi fisik mereka cukup mempunyai banyak persamaan. Dari kulit tan, rambut jabrik dan warna rambut yang sama-sama gelap. Sepertinya Menma memang lebih cocok menjadi kembaran Kiba daripada Naruto.

Ketika pandangan Hinata tidak sengaja mengarah kepada Naruto, dia dapat melihat pandangan dingin pemuda pirang yang mengarah pada punggung Menma dan Kiba. Hinata dapat merasakan padangan tidak suka yang diberikan pada Namikaze sulung itu pada si Namikaze bungsu.

Hinata semakin menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara si kembar ini. Dia selama ini memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan interaksi antara kembar Namikaze. Tapi dapat dia lihat, Menma sangat menyayangi kakaknya─Naruto. Mungkin dia tidak harus terburu-buru menyimpulkan kalau kedua pemuda itu mempunyai hubungan baik hanya karena Menma terlihat sangat meyayangi kakaknya.

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kiba kepada Menma yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa-siswi KHS. Menma sedang membaca bukunya yang entah apa judulnya, sedangkan Kiba asik membelai lembut bulu anjing kesayangnya─Akamaru. Kiba memang sering diam-diam menyelundupkan anjing ke sayangannya itu ke sekolah. Walaupun dia tahu ini tindakan illegal tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Akamaru.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku, Menma. Ekspesimu ketika mendengar pengakuannya, tidak bisa kau sembunyikan dengan baik." Kiba menangkat anjing kecilnya ke atas, sambil melirik Menma yang tidak kunjung menyahut.

"Ini terlalu cepat untukku." Menma menutup bukunya dan memandang lurus ke depan. "Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Nii-san akan bertindak secepat ini."

"Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa kau tidak menyatakan lebih awal kepadanya? Kau bisa mendapatkannya sebelum Naruto, dan mungkin… ah tidak, aku yakin dia akan lebih memilihmu daripada Naruto."

Menma tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Ini bukan soal perasaanku, ataupun siapa yang akan dipilih dia, Kiba. Ini jauh lebih dalam. Dia memang dari awal milik Nii-san. Mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi suatu saat nanti dia akan sadar. Dan perasaanku tidak akan berarti lagi."

Kiba hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Menma. Mungkin saat ini yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Menma dan tetap di sisi Menma.

Menma yang sedari tadi memandang lurus ke depan, menoleh ke arah Kiba kemudian tersenyum, lalu Menma mengarahkan pandangannya ke Akamaru. "Hey Akamaru. Sepertinya aku membawakan sesuatu kesukaanmu," ucapnya sambil merogoh kantung celananya. Menma mengeluarkan sosis dan langsung memberikanya kepada Akamaru.

Akamaru tentu saja senang, dia segera memakan sosis yang berada di telapak tangan Menma yang sudah potong beberapa bagian.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya menatap Menma dengan pandangan kagum. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang ahli memakai topeng, menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri kepada semua orang termasuk kepadanya.

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

Hinata melihat sekeliling koridor sekolah yang sudah tampak sepi. Ketika bel berbunyi tadi, dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan tasnya yang masih berada di kelas. _'Apa aku selama itu?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Padahal menurutnya dia hanya sebentar, tapi kenapa setelah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya satu atau dua siswa yang dilihatnya.

Buk!

Ketika Hinata tengah mengedarkan padangannya ke segala sudut koridor, tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang. Dan Hinata hampir saja limbung karena kehilangan keseimbangannya kalau saja orang tersebut tidak segera memegangi kedua lengannya. Hinata mendongak, ingin tahu siapa orang yang masih saja memeganginya walaupun saat ini dia sudah bisa menjaga keseimbanganya. "Ah, Akasuna-san," ucap Hinata dengan sedikit terkejut. Hinata sempat berpikir kalau dia tidak harus berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurau merah itu lagi, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain.

Akasuna Sasori tersenyum menyerigai menatap Hinata yang lebih pendek darinya, dan seketika Hinata dapat merasakan firasat buruk yang membayanginya. "Hyuuga."

"Gomen ne Akasuna-san. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Dan terimakasih karena sudah menolongku agar tidak terjatuh. Sekarang bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

Sasori sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Hinata dan malah mengeratkan pegangannya kepada kedua bahu Hinata. "Aku mendengar kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan Namikaze Naruto. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Sasori sudah mengetahui hubungannya saat ini dengan Naruto. Padahal dia mengira kalau yang mengetahui hal itu hanya teman-teman Naruto saja. Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu kalau berita ini akan menyebar begitu cepat. "Akasuna-san─"

"Kupikir kau akan lebih memilih Namikaze berambut gelap daripada si pirang itu."

Hinata semakin mengernyit bingung ketika mendengar arah pembicaraan pemuda di depannya. Tapi belum selesai dengan perasaan bingungnya, Hinata merasakan kalau tubuhnya didorong oleh Sasori sehingga saat ini dia terpojok di salah satu sudut dan tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Hinata yang mulai panic.

Sasori tersenyum miring dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. "Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Aku tidak suka kalau sesuatu yang sudah lama ku incar direbut orang begitu saja."

"Apa maksudmu?! Lepaskan aku." Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura menjaga sopan santun di depan Sasori, dia mulai berotak ketika Sasori mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Seringai Sasori semakin melebar. Kali ini dia tidak akan mengulangi peristiwa di bar. Dia sudah mengamati Hinata cukup lama dari jauh. Sasori tahu kalau gadis Hyuuga ini mempunyai kemampuan bela diri yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Oleh karena itu dia harus berhati-hati dan harus mengeluarkan kekuatan ekstra hanya untuk mengunci pergerakan Hinata.

Hinata semakin panic. _'Sial'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Seharusnya dia lebih ekstra berhati-hati kalau berdekatan dengan pemuda merah ini. Dia bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori kepadanya. Hinata sangat yakin kalau Sasori akan menciumnya secara paksa. Dan dia sangat tidak mau kalau harus menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya kepada pemuda brengsek seperti Sasori.

Jarak antara Hinata dan Sasori tidak lebih dari lima centi. Saat ini bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasori. Hinata memejamkan matanya karena merasakan jarak mereka semakin dekat.

Sedangkan Sasori tersenyum menang ketika melihat Hinata yang sekarang sudah berhenti memberontak dan hanya bisa pasrah. Hanya tinggal satu centi lagi, Sasori akan bisa melumat bibir ranum milik Hinata. Sedikit lagi, pikirnya.

Bukk!

"Argh!" teriak Sasori sambil memegangi daerah selangkangannya. "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Sasori karena merasakan nyeri pada aset masa depannya yang beberapa detik lalu sukses ditendang Hinata menggunakan lututnya.

Hinata membuka matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur karena kejadian yang mungkin saja akan menjadi mimpi buruk seumur hidupnya kalau saja dia tidak bertindak sigap. "Aku hanya mencoba menyadarkanmu," ucapnya dengan nada santai.

Sasori semakin geram. Wajahnya memerah padam entah karena marah atau menahan rasa sakit. "KAU─"

"Hyuuga," panggil seseorang di belakang Sasori dengan tiba-tiba yang seketika memotong ucapan Sasori. Seseorang itu tersenyum ke arah mereka, lebih jelasnya ke Hinata. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Sasori mendengus sebal. Rupanya sang pahlawan kesiangan datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Sasori melepaskan pegangan tangannya di daerah selangkangan dan mulai berdiri dengan tegap sambil menatap sinis ke seseorang yang tidak jauh darinya. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa ngilu yang sebenarnya masih sangat dia rasakan dengan wajah coolnya.

Sementara Hinata bernafas lega, setidaknya sekarang dia punya alasan untuk pergi dari si bocah merah menyeramkan itu. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah cukup lama berada di sana dan menyaksikan aksi kurang ajar Sasori kepada 'gadisnya' sejujurnya sudah sangat murka kepada pemuda Akasuna itu. Naruto tadi sebenarnya ingin segera memukul Sasori dan langsung menjauhkannya dari Hinata. Tapi ketika melihat perlawanan yang Hinata berikan kepada Sasori ketika Sasori hendak menciumnya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum bangga kepada Hinata. Dari dulu Naruto memang tidak pernah meragukan Hinata sebagai gadis yang tangguh, dan sangat kuat dari segi apapun itu.

Naruto menarik pelan tangan Hinata, supaya gadis bermata amethyst itu lebih dekat dengannya. Kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata, tapi anehnya Naruto melakukan itu dengan ekspresi biasa. Sama sekali tidak tersenyum seperti saat dia memanggilnya beberapa saat lalu.

Walaupun begitu Hinata sempat tertegun karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto. Hinata dapat merasakan semburat merah tipis yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjalar di kedua pipi chubynya, ditambah lagi debaran jantung yang seakan-akan ingin melompat keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Saat ini Hinata baru menyadarinya. Menyadari kalau semua perkataan Namikaze pirang itu tidak sekedar bualannya saja. Sejak mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka beberapa saat lalu, memang sikap Naruto sangat berubah drastis padanya. Naruto yang sekarang lebih bersikap baik, lebih lembut dan semua perlakuan baru Naruto kepadanya cukup membuat Hinata merasa terganggu dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang sebagai respon dari perlakuan Naruto kepadanya.

"Apa aku menganggu acaramu dengan senpai merah itu?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik sekilas ke Sasori yang sepertinya masih memasang wajah kesal. "Tapi sepertinya kita harus segera pergi." Naruto menarik Hinata untuk berjalan menjauh dari sana. Dan tanpa Hinata tahu, Naruto saat ini tengah meleparkan senyum hinaannya kepada Sasori.

Sasori berdecih, lalu mengumpat ketika melihat sang Namikaze sulung seolah tengah mengoloknya. "Brengsek kau bocah sialan," ucapnya yang pasti tidak dapat didengar lagi baik oleh Naruto maupun Hinata karena jarak mereka yang sudah cukup jauh. "Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menangis pada akhirnya."

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

"Kita mau kemana? Kau tahu kalau aku harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk menemani ayahku." Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil Naruto. Tapi pemuda bersurau pirang itu sama sekali belum membuka pembicaraan sejak mereka meninggalkan Sasori di koridor tadi.

"Ini tak akan lama. Setelah itu aku akan langsung mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," jawab Naruto. Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening kembali. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka obrolan di antara mereka. Sampai Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung sekolah.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto turun dari mobil. Dia dapat melihat kalau Naruto menghampiri anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya, mempunyai mata shappire dan bersurau pirang. Hinata mengernyit bingung. Bukankah hanya Menma saja adik dari Naruto?

.

.

**-To be Continue-**

.

.

A/N:

Gomen ne lama updatenya. Entah kenapa saya semakin minder buat nerusin fic ini, karena saya akui kalau fic saya ini idenya pasaran, banyak banget diobral di pasar. Apa lagi sekarang banyak fic-fic dengan alur dan cerita yang W.O.W, dan itu membuat saya semakin mengkeret.

Dan ini udah chap 7, sedangkan tokoh pihak ke tiga cewek yang kemungkinan besar saya munculin, belum muncul-muncul juga sampai sekarang (kemungkinan baru muncul di chap depan). Ditambah lagi konfliknya juga belum nonggol. Entah berapa part lagi ini endnya, kayaknya sih masih panjang. Gimana ini? Semoga saja readernya gak pada kabur karena saking lamanya nungguin END.

Yang terakhir saya ucapkan terimakasih buat yang masih setia baca, review, fav, follow, fic ini #tebar cium jauh

**Special Thanks To:**

**TheBrownEyes'129, hanafid, ayudiadinda-dewi, Karizta-chan, sin hye jung, Hyuuga Diva Atarashii, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Yui Kazu, Uzumaki Shizuka, HanaHimeLovers8, Namikaze TrueBlue PraZumaki, 7****th**** ChocoLava, hanazonorin444, Kyu Gu Neuf, ranggagian67, tika-chandra-92, Guest(1), ShinRanXNaruHina, uchiha kagami, mikuru12, Amu B, Mirai-23, Yuho Yasumi, Durara, Mr. Acoustic, JihanFitrina-chan, Eigar alinafiah, Guest(2), Archiless, Beetha, phoenix, NaruHina-Lover, dha-pan-9, Ayzhar, 2****nd**** princhass, Khula chiiNH lover's, utsukushi hana-chan, sahwachan, arip-scarlet, Hime Jasmine, meong chan, bohdong-palacio, Uzumaki 21**

**Cuap-cuap!**

**Jangan buat Naruto kasar sama Hinata ya? **Mungkin part ini dan kedepannya kadar "kasar"nya udah banyak berkurang

**Kalau orang ketiga kayaknya udah membosankan menurutku, cari yang yang baru aja? **#mikir

**Chapnya kependekan? **Dua chap kemarin saya udah update 2500k+ (ceritanya aja, gak pakek cuap-cuap, dll) lo, kenapa masih kurang aja? Dan part ini 3000k+, semoga gak ada yang minta tambah.

**Hinata bakal nerima Naruto karena balas budi atau suka? **Kayaknya udah terjawab di chap ini

**Typonya chap kemarin nambahin polusi mata? **Emang iya sih, hehehe #nyengir. Soalnya chap kemarin langsung saya update gak sempet ngedit, keburu kuliah #eleh-alesan, tapi udah saya perbaiki kok. Dan untung saja gak ada yang review tentang typo pake caps lock jebol.

**Menma cemburu gak ngelihat mereka pacaran? **#lirikMenma

**Konfliknya jangan terlalu hard ya? **Sayangnya saya udah nemu konflik yang cocok dan em… lumayan hard sih, soalnya genre hurt/comfortnya harus dapet dikonfliknya. Lagi pula saya suka fic yang bikin nyesek krenyes-krenyes gimana gitu, daripada yang banyak flufnya, dan saya coba bikin yang seperti itu, entah selama ini ficnya udah nyesek krenyes-krenyes apa belum.

**Hinata suka Menma?** apakah ada deskripsi saya yang nunjukin Hinata suka Menma?

**Kapan NH pacaran? **Tuh udah

**Sifat Hinata bakal kayak gini atau bakal balik ke sifat pemalu? **Sifat asli Hinata di fic ini emang udah gitu dari sononya, beda sama di canon. Jadi gak ada Hinata yang malu-malu dan pengugup. Kalaupun mungkin nanti ada adegan malu-malu atau gugup, itu sih karena sifat spontanitas aja.

**Tambahin pihak ke tiga cewek, jangan cowok melulu, biar adil? **Sebenarnya alasan saya masih mikir –mikir bukan karena saya Hinata-centic atau bermaksud gak adil. Tapi perlu enggaknya si tokoh cewek itu dalam hubungan NH. Dan oke, saya bakal ngadain si tokoh cewek itu, biar gak dikecam lagi sama fans fanatic si blonde-kun XD

**Saya boleh nebak jalan ceritanya? **boleh, tapi saya gak nyediain hadiah karena sepertinya tebakannya banyak yang bener #gakmodal

**Chap-chap ini fluffy? **Saya sengaja kasih sedikit unsur fluffy, tapi inget lo ini belum konflik jadi… tahu sendiri lah maksud saya #senyumnista


	8. Chapter 8

"Kita mau kemana? Kau tahu kalau aku harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk menemani ayahku." Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil Naruto. Tapi pemuda bersurau pirang itu sama sekali belum membuka pembicaraan sejak mereka meninggalkan Sasori di koridor tadi.

"Ini tak akan lama. Setelah itu aku akan langsung mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," jawab Naruto. Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening kembali. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka obrolan di antara mereka. Sampai Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung sekolah.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto turun dari mobil. Dia dapat melihat kalau Naruto menghampiri anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya, mempunyai mata shappire dan bersurau pirang. Hinata mengernyit bingung. Bukankah hanya Menma saja adik dari Naruto?

Naruto berjalan mendekati anak itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam mengikutinya, sesekali dia menebak siapa gerangan si anak itu.

"Kukira Ba-chan berbohong ketika mengatakan bahwa yang menjemputku hari ini adalah Onii-chan."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu." Anak laki-laki itu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya dengan cepat dan langsung memasang wajah panic. "Tentu saja aku senang kalau Onii-chan yang menjemputku," katanya sambil menarik-narik seragam atas Naruto yang sebenarnya cukup sulit digapainya.

Lama kelamaan melihat tingkah anak itu yang menurut Hinata lucu, membuatnya gemas. Hinata berjongkok untuk menyamakannya tingginya dengan si bocah pirang. Hinata langsung saja mencubit pipi gembul anak itu gemas. "Adik kecil siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata ramah. Ah, seandainya dia memiliki adik kecil seperti anak ini, pasti dia akan senang sekali.

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**My Fox Devil**

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Warning: Bad Naru x Strong Hina, very OOC, AU, School life, gajeness, typo(s), abal, amatir, mainstream, ide pasaran! Little bit Hinata-centric, flat, DLL

.

.

Check it Out!

.

.

"Namikaze Ryota," jawab Ryota dengan memasang wajah kesal dan mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena ulah Hinata. "Dan Nee-chan ini siapa? Kenapa seenaknya sendiri mencubit-cubit pipiku hah?" tanyanya sewot. Ryota melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan membuang mukanya dari Hinata, memasang gelagat sok jual mahal.

Hinata terkikik pelan sambil menutup mulutnya, agar kikikannya tidak didengar Ryota. Dia tahu, anak ini hanya berpura-pura memasang wajah menyebalkan seperti itu, karena memang si anak kecil tidak pandai beracting. Dalam hati Hinata mengeluh, mungkin sedikit banyak Ryota meniru perilaku buruk dari sesorang yang dipanggilnya Onii-chan beberapa saat lalu. "Hyuuga Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kau memangilku Hinata Nee-chan?" tawar Hinata yang lebih terdengar seperti pintaan.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal." Ryota masih saja memasang wajah menyebalkannya.

Hinata yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu bukannya kesal malah merasa geli. "Dia adikmu?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto yang berada tidak jauh di sampingnya.

Naruto berdecih pelan. "Mana mungkin aku punya adik seperti dia." Naruto menunjuk Ryota sambil memasang wajah jijiknya. "Kalaupun diberi, aku tidak akan mau menerima adik yang seperti ini."

Sudut bibir Hinata terangkat secara tidak sadar. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto saat ini sedang menggoda Ryota, mencoba membuat bocah kecil itu kesal. Tapi Hinata baru tahu kalau seorang Namikaze Naruto mempunyai sifat seperti ini, dan ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat sisi lain dari sifat menyebalkan Naruto yang hampir tiap hari ditunjukkan kepadanya.

Ryota langsung mengkerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut ketika mendengar perkataan kakak sepupunya itu. "Onii-chan kenapa jahat sekali?" ucapnya sambil memukul-mukul badan Naruto. "Walaupun aku hanya adik sepupu Onii-chan, tapi tetap saja aku ini adik Onii-chan," rengek Ryota manja.

"Hey, berhentilah merengek! Kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan." Naruto memasang ekspresi mengejeknya.

Hinata hanya diam, seakan menikmati tontonan yang dia saksikan saat ini. Tapi sebenarnya mata amethystnya dari tadi tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah Naruto. Memperhatikan dengan serius setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan si sulung Namikaze. Entah kenapa saat ini Hinata terlihat seperti sangat antusias mengetahui seperti apa Naruto sebenarnya. Hinata merasa Naruto mempunyai satu hal yang selama ini dipendamnya sendiri dan tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada orang lain, terutama kepadanya.

Sedangkan si bocah pirang yang lama kelamaan mulai tidak tahan karena terus diejek mulai mengeluarkan air dari mata shappirenya. "Hiks… hiks… Onii-chan jahat." Ryota mengusap-ucap matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Pokoknya akan ku adukan… hiks… pada Ba-chan dan Kaa-chan."

"Ck! Cengeng sekali. Kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki hah?" Bukannya mencoba menenangkan Ryota, Naruto malah semakin mengoloknya yang menyebabkan tangis Ryota semakin nyaring terdengar.

"A-aku kan masih… hiks… anak kecil. Tidak apa-apa ka-kalau menangis," jawab Ryota dengan suara sesengukkannya. "Onii-chan jelek! Onii-chan jahat! HUA…"

Naruto menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar suara cempreng khas anak kecil dengan volume besar. Sementara itu orang-orang yang tidak jauh dari sana yang juga mendengar tangisan Ryota melirik ke arah mereka dan banyak dari mereka memberikan pandangan tidak suka kepada Naruto dan Hinata karena dianggap penyebab anak kecil lucu itu menangis.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang bersikap acuh kepada pandangan tidak suka yang di arahkan kepadanya, Hinata yang mulai merasa malu karena terus dipandangi hanya bisa memasang senyum enggan dan membungkuk hormat, sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata maaf.

Hinata segera mendekatkan badannya kepada Ryota, mencoba menenangkannya. Dia membelai sayang surau pirang Ryota. "Hustt… Berhentilah menangis Ryo-chan."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku laki-laki… Hiks.. hiks," amuk Ryota dengan suara yang semakin keras.

Hinata memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berkedut. Dia tidak mengira menenangkan anak kecil sesulit ini. "Hey, bantu aku membujuknya," pintanya kepada Naruto yang kelihatnya masih tenang-tenang saja.

"Hey bocah, berhentilah menangis atau aku tinggal kau di sini sendirian," ancam Naruto serta memberikan deathglarenya kepada Ryota.

"Huah… Kaa-chan… hiks… Kaa-chan."

Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto, kontan saja mengernyitkan alisnya. Bukannya tadi dia meminta Naruto membujuk Ryota agar berhenti menangis? Tapi ini? Pemuda jabrik itu semakin membuat tangis Ryota semakin keras, lagipula mana ada anak kecil yang tidak takut apabila diberikan ancaman serta deathglare seperti itu. "Kau sangat tidak membantu Namikaze," sindir Hinata sarkastik.

Hinata langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Ryota dan mengendongnya. "Apa kau mau ice cream? Atau coklat? Bagaimana kalau permen?" Saking bingungnya Hinata, dia mencoba membujuk Ryota dengan menawarinya berbagai manakanan yang muncul di pikirannya.

Ryota mengeleng, masih saja sesengukan.

Hinata sedikit merasa lega ketika mendapatkan respons dari si kecil piarang itu. "Kau mau apa hm? Nanti Nee-chan kabulkan, asal Ryota berhenti menangis. Bagaimana?"

Ryota menangguk kecil. Kali ini tangisannya sudah tidak sehebat tadi, tapi masih saja terdengar suara isakan kecil darinya.

Hinata tersenyum senang. Kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Ryota. "Anak pintar," pujinya sambil membelai lembut rambut kuning Ryota. Mungkin kalau Hinata mempunyai adik, dia akan memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti saat Hinata memperlakukan Ryota saat ini.

Diam-diam Naruto terseyum ketika memandangi interaksi kedua orang terdekatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka bisa sedekat ini padahal baru beberapa saat lalu bertemu untuk pertama kalinya? Ditambah lagi Ryota juga bukan anak yang cepat untuk akrab dengan orang lain, lihat saja sikap menyebalkannya tadi saat baru saja bertemu Hinata.

"A-aku mau p-pergi ke taman kota," ucap Ryota pelan dengan suara sesengukan dan seraknya, dia takut kalau Naruto akan marah karena mendengar permintaannya.

"Ck! Kenapa kau begitu menyusahkan?!" gerutu Naruto. "Seharusnya aku menyuruh Menma saja yang menjemputmu!"

Ryota langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan sedih. "Hinata-nee, kau sudah janjikan kalau akan mengabulkan permintaanku," bujuk Ryota kepada Hinata, karena sepertinya dia tahu kalau Naruto enggan untuk mengambulkan permintaannya.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi puppy eyes yang ditunjukkan oleh Ryota, tidak bisa untuk tidak menangguk menyetujui permintaannya.

"Bukankah kau harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk menemani ayahmu?" peringat Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu memanjakan anak cengeng itu Hyuuga."

"Mungkin sedikit terlambat, tidak masalah," jawab Hinata santai.

Sedangkan Ryota terlihat sangat senang, dengan hidung dan mata yang masih sedikit memerah, dia tersenyum senang lalu memeluk leher Hinata. "Arigatou Nee-chan."

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

Menurut Naruto yang baru pertama kali bersedia menjemput Ryota, Ryota adalah anak merepotkan. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah dia menangis dan merengek meminta diantar ke taman kota, ternyata permintaan bocah Namikaze itu tidak berhenti sampai itu saja. Dia kembali merengek meminta naik bus umum untuk menuju ke taman kota, padahal jelas-jelas Naruto hari ini sengaja membawa mobil hanya untuk menjemput anak nakal itu.

Hinata dan Ryota memang bisa duduk tenang di salah satu bangku bis, tapi dia sendiri harus berdempet-dempetan dengan para penumpang lain karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan dan menyebabkan bus penuh.

"Ayo cepat Onii-chan," suruh Ryota yang sudah tidak sabar sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggandeng erat tangan Hinata.

Naruto hanya berdecih kesal sambil mengerutu tidak jelas. Kalau Ryota bukan adik sepupunya, mungkin Naruto lebih memilih menukarkan anak ini dengan sekantung makanan di supermarket terdekat.

Sedangkan Hinata berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, menyembunyikan rona tipis di wajahnya. Bagaimana dia tidak merasa malu kalau beberapa orang yang melihat mereka berbisik mengatakan hal yang menurut Hinata memalukan, seperti "lihatlah mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia," atau "aku tidak menyangka pasangan muda itu sudah mempunyai anak yang begitu lucu." Hinata mengerutu dalam hati, bagaimana mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu padahal Hinata dan Naruto saat ini masih memakai seragam lengkap KHS.

Tapi sebenarnya kalau dilihat lebih jelas, Ryota ciri fisik Ryota memang sedikit banyak bisa dibilang perpaduan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Ryota mempunyai mata Shappire dan rambut pirang seperti Naruto, tapi kulitnya putih bersih yang jelas sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang berkulit tan dan lebih mirip seperti warna kulit milik Hinata.

"Berhentilah mendengarkan sesuatu yang menggelikan seperti itu Hyuuga, atau wajahmu akan semakin memerah" ejek Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang sejak tadi menunduk mulai menangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatap lurus ke depan tetapi Hinata masih dapat melihat seringai mengejeknya. "Siapa yang memerah heh? Apa kau sedang membual?!" ucapnya kesal. Hinata langsung membuang wajahnya. 'Hilang… hilang…,' ucap Hinata dalam hati, mencoba mengusir warna merah yang semakin pekat bersarang pada kedua pipinya apalagi setelah kepergok oleh Naruto tadi.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum mencemooh melihat tingkah konyol Hinata.

"Hinata-nee ayo temani aku ke ayunan di sana," ajak Ryota sambil menunjuk salah satu ayunan yang masih kosong.

Hinata mengangguk kecil kemudian menarik tangan Ryota untuk segera bergegas, sebelum seseorang menempati satu-satunya ayunan yang masih tersisa itu. Tapi Ryota menarik tangan Hinata, memberi isyarat untuk menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak.

"Onii-chan, aku ingin ice cream," kata Ryota kepada Naruto di belakangnya yang memasang wajah bosan.

"Lalu?"

"Tolong belikan aku dan Hinata-nee ice cream ya?" pinta Ryota sambil memamerkan wajah memelasnya.

Naruto melotot, memandang tajam pada pupil shappire yang jauh lebih kecil dari pada dia. "Kau mencoba menjadikanku bahan lelucon hah?" Dia berkancak pinggang. "Lalu nanti kau akan menyuruhku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ryota-sama begitu?"

"T-tidak. T-tentu saja tidak," ucap Ryota takut-takut. Ryota segera bersembunyi di balik kaki Hinata ketika merasakan tatapan Naruto semakin tajam menatapnya. "O-onegai Onii-chan…"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya kemudian meremaskannya kuat-kuat, mencoba menyalurkan semua rasa kesalnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak akan mau menjemputmu lagi," ungkapnya sebal. Kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju salah satu kedai ice cream.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata terkikik dengan suara cukup keras, bahkan dia sampai-sampai harus menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya agar tidak didengar oleh orang lain selain Ryota. "Kau tahu, kau itu anak yang hebat," puji Hinata sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Ryota. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Namikaze Naruto bertingkah seperti itu di depanku."

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang terlihat sangat senang melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto, Ryota justru terlihat murung. "Pasti Onii-chan marah padaku. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau lagi menjemputku? Padahal ini saja pertamakalinya dia menjemputku."

"Aku yakin kalau Menma akan bersedia dengan senang hati menjemputmu." Hinata mengajak Ryota menuju ke ayunan dan mendudukkannya di sana. "Lagipula apa menariknya Onii-chanmu itu?"

"Tapi Menma-nii tidak seperti Onii-chan," ucapnya masih dengan nada murung.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak mengerti. Hinata dapat menangkap ada perbedaan ketika Ryota menyebut Naruto dan Menma. Bukan hanya berbeda dari segi panggilannya saja ─Naruto dengan Onii-chan dan Menma dengan Menma-nii─ ketika Ryota memanggil Naruto, dari nada yang dipakai, Hinata dapat merasakan kalau anak itu sangat mengagumi sosok Naruto, berbeda saat Ryota memanggil Menma.

"Kau tidak menyukai Menma?" tebak Hinata.

Ryota menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja aku menyukai Menma-nii."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Menma jauh lebih baik dari segi apapun daripada si pirang itu."

"Hinata-nee salah. Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti Onii-chan. Onii-chan itu keren," puji Ryota dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Hinata tertawa mengejek. "Kau yang salah," ucapnya sambil mencubit gemas hidung Ryota. "Si pirang itu orang yang menyebalkan, jahat dan angkuh. Tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali."

Kali ini Ryota yang tertawa karena mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Hinata-nee pasti baru mengenal Onii-chan kan?"

Hinata mengangguk sebagai respon dari jawabannya atas pertanyaan Ryota.

"Onii-chan hanya sedang berakting menjadi orang menyebalkan, percayalah," ucap Ryota sambil tersenyum ke Hinata.

Hinata mengkerutkan alisnya bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan dari Ryota. Ketika Hinata akan bertanya lebih lanjut, pertanyaan yang lain tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya karena mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba dari Ryota.

"Hinata-nee mirip sekali seperti seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak ingat namanya. Tapi kata Menma-nii, Onii-chan sangat menyayangi Nee-chan itu."

Hinata merenung. Saat ini muncul banyak pertanyaan di otaknya tentang Naruto. Entah kenapa saat ini Hinata merasa kalau Naruto menjadi sosok yang sangat misterius. Semakin lama dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ice creammu."

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara barito yang tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya. Tanpa berbicara apapun, Hinata langsung saja mengambil ice cream yang masih menggantung di tangan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menyernyit memandang tingkah aneh Hinata.

"Tidak ada," respon Hinata singkat, kemudian langsung memakan ice creamnya. Dan ketika ice cream itu memasuki mulutnya, Hinata baru sadar akan sesuatu. 'Vanila?'

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

Naruto bersyukur kali ini bus yang mereka naiki cukup lenggang, jadi dia tidak harus berdiri lagi seperti tadi. Saat ini, Dia, Hinata dan Ryota duduk dalam satu baris kursi yang berisi tiga orang. Naruto duduk di paling pinggir sedangkan Ryota yang ingin melihat jalan duduk di dekat jendela, dan dengan terpaksa Hinata duduk ditengah, diantara Ryota dan Naruto karena tempat itulah yang tersisa.

Pluk!

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang membebani bahunya. Naruto tersenyum lembut ketika mengetahui sesuatu itu adalah kepala seorang gadis dengan surau indigonya. Perlahan tangan Naruto terangkat menyentuh kepala Hinata. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia membenarkan posisi kepala Hinata agar bisa nyaman tidur di bahunya. Setelah itu pemuda berkulit tan itu mulai membelai lembut rambut panjang Hinata. Tidak ada ekspresi lain selain senyuman yang saat ini bersarang di wajahnya. Naruto sangat mensyukuri saat ini dia bisa merasakan moment yang seperti ini.

Tapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama, setelah sulung Namikaze itu kembali mengingat semua perlakuannya kepada Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya kepada Hinata karena menurutnya itu adalah jalan yang terbaik yang bisa diambilnya walaupun dengan cara yang salah. Tapi Naruto tidak buta, dia tahu kalau cara yang dipakainya ini sedikit banyak membuat Hinata terluka. Maka dari itulah dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Naruto mengengam tangan Hinata yang berada tepat di sampingnya. "Gomennasai. Maafkan aku," ucapnya lirih. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, karena memang sang gadis indigo itu benar-benar tertidur.

"Bolehkah aku memohon sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya dengan senyum masam. "Kumohon jangan membenciku… Hime," bisiknya pelan seakan enggan untuk membuat sang putri yang saat ini sedang tertidur di bahunya itu terbangun.

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

Hinata terus saja menatap sekumpulan anak perempuan yang berada salah satu sudut taman sekolah tidak jauh darinya dengan pandangan sendu. Setelah statusnya resmi menjadi 'kekasih' dari Naruto, sekarang Hinata mempunyai jadwal rutin untuk setiap hari menemani Naruto tidur siang dengan meminjamkan pahanya sebagai alas Namikaze sulung itu untuk tidur. Dan sekarang kegiatan baru itu sedang berlangsung. Hinata saat ini tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan Naruto yang berbaring di sisinya.

Dan berbicara soal sekumpulan siswi tadi, sebenarnya Hinata merasa sangat iri kepada mereka. Mereka bisa leluasa bercengkrama dengan sesama teman dekatnya. Sedangkan dia? Hinata merasa sangat kesepian. Sejak dia pindah ke KHS, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman. Jangankan teman, kenalan saja tidak punya. Walaupun sebenarnya saat ini Hinata sudah mengenal dan mungkin berteman dengan kembar Namikaze dan yang lainnya, tetapi tetap saja, dia akan merasa lebih leluasa kalau berteman dengan sesama perempuan.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Sejak kapan dia menjadi tukang pengeluh seperti ini? Dia seharusnya sudah sangat bersyukur dengan keadaannya saat ini dan bukan malah mengeluh. Saking larutnya dalam pikirannya sendiri, bahkan Hinata tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sedari tadi memerhatikannya dan sama sekali tidak tertidur.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

"Tunggu Menma!" panggil Hinata dengan suara keras, pasalnya dari tadi dia mencoba memanggil Menma tapi Menma tidak kunjung menyahut, bahkan hanya sekedar menolehpun tidak. Setelah jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, Hinata langsung menarik lengan Menma dan memeganginya. "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi," ucap Hinata sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-enggah karena baru saja berlari mengejar Menma.

"Benarkah? Maaf aku sama sekali tidak mendengarmu, Hinata," ucap Menma meminta maaf. Sebenarnya dia tadi dengan jelas mendengar teriakan Hinata, namun Menma enggan menoleh ataupun hanya sekedar merespon panggilan Hinata. "Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Menma langsung pada intinya tanpa berusaha berbasa-basi.

Hinata sebenarnya merasakan sikap berbeda dari Menma, yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi Hinata mencoba menghapus pikiran itu karena dia masih melihat senyum dan nada ramah Menma yang diberikannya padanya. "Ano, aku akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali melihatmu."

"Aku sibuk."

Hinata dapat merasakan aura cangung diantara mereka yang sebelumnya belum pernah terjadi. "Oh."

"Apa masih keperluan lagi denganku?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan enggan. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Menma, tapi sepertinya pemuda berkulit tan itu enggan lebih lama lagi bersamanya. "Tidak. Tapi…"

"Baiklah, aku harus segera ke kelas untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas. Jaa ne," ucap Menma seraya langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata mendesah kecewa. Padahal dia tadi dia akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Menma, karena akhir-akhir ini Menma terlihat sangat berbeda. Atau apakah dia melakukan kesalahan, sehingga Menma terkesan menghindarinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba yang membuat lamunan Hinata buyar.

Hinata menoleh, dan mendapati empat siswi yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Ya. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya dengan nada bingung, karena tidak biasanya dia berurusan dengan para siswi cantik ini.

"Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura." Siswi berambut bubble gum tersenyum padanya dan menjabat tangannya.

"Yamanaka Ino," ucap seorang siswi berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut pony style.

"Aku Sabaku Temari." Kali ini Siswi berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat menyalami Hinata dan tersenyum ramah.

"Dan aku Tenten." Terakhir gadis bercepol dua yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, masih dengan ekspresi mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa para gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri kepadanya?

"Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita berteman?" tanya gadis bernama Sakura.

"Berteman?" ulang Hinata tidak percaya. Apakah Kami-sama begitu cepat mengabulkan doanya? Tapi kalau iya, kenapa Kami-sama memilihkan teman yang seperti ini untuknya. Bukannya dia tidak mau berteman dengan mereka. Hinata mau, sangat mau. Tapi kalau melihat sekat pemisah diantara dirinya dan mereka, Hinata merasa sangat tidak pantas walaupun itu hanya sekedar berteman dengan mereka. Mereka dari golongan orang kaya, cantik dan popular, sedangkan dia? "Kalian tidak bercanda?"

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Apa kami terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Tapi…"

"Apa kau tidak mau berteman dengan kami?" tanya Temari dengan memasang raut wajah seakan-akan kecewa. Temari yang lebih tua satu tahun dari mereka bisa merasakan kalau Hinata masih mempermasalahkan status sosial di antara mereka.

"Bukan begitu," jawab Hinata cepat. "T-tapi…" ucapnya sedikit kikuk.

Tenten mendekat ke arah Hinata dan langsung memeluk pundak Hinata. "Oh ayolah, kau tidak perlu memasang wajah yang seperti itu. Tenang saja kami tidak akan mengginggitmu," canda Tenten yang sukses membuat para gadis itu tertawa termasuk Hinata. "Kau ini imut sekali Hinata-chan," puji Tenten sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah karena mendengar ucapan Tenten.

'Dan ku rasa kau juga beruntung,' ucap Sakura dalam hati. 'Kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan tanpa perlu meminta. Awas saja kalau si bodoh itu sampai berani menyakitimu.'

.

~[ My Fox Devil ]~

.

Hinata tahu akan satu hal baru lagi hari ini. Pemuda-pemuda yang biasanya terlihat menyebalkan itu akan menjadi orang berbeda ketika bersama orang yang mempunyai arti tersendiri bagi mereka. Lihat saja, Shikamaru yang biasanya hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu menit untuk terlelap, tetapi saat pemuda berambut nanas itu berada di samping Temari, Shikamaru lebih memilih menahan kantuknya daripada tidur. Sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke jauh terlihat lebih 'hidup' dan sepertinya membuang jauh-jauh kata gumaman dua konsonannya itu ketika bersama Ino dan Sakura.

Sebenarnya Hinata juga baru tahu kalau mereka semua berpasangan. Shikamaru dengan Temari, Sasuke dengan Sakura dan Gaara dengan Ino. Yang terakhir, Hinata sempat berpikir, mungkinkah berstatus Tenten juga adalah kekasih Kiba? Tapi tebakannya salah, karena sepertinya Kiba belum bisa jauh-jauh dari Akamaru. Pantas saja pemuda berambut coklat itu dijuluki pencinta anjing.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang bingung karena sedari tadi Hinata terus saja tersenyum.

"Tidak, hanya saja teman-temanmu terlihat sangat lucu," jawab Hinata dengan kekehan pelan.

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Sedikit banyak dia membenarkan ucapan Hinata. Kemudian dia mengambil botol mineral yang dari tadi disimpannya dan memberikannya kepada Hinata. "Untukmu."

Hinata memandang bergantian Naruto dengan botol itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku tidak menambahkan racun di dalamnya," ucap Naruto sekali lagi dengan nada kesal. "Aku tidak sekriminal yang kau kira, Hyuuga."

Hinata tersenyum masam. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau minuman itu sudah diberi racun, tapi dia sedang berpikir tidak biasanya Naruto bersikap seperti ini padanya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Hinata senang atas perubahan sikap Naruto kepadanya.

Perlahan Hinata meraih minuman itu dan meminumnya.

Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum senang. Dia memang tidak menambahkan racun, tapi dia menambahkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman itu. Sejujurnya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis Hyuuga itu, karena akhir-akhir ini Hinata terlihat pucat. Naruto tidak mau gadis itu jatuh sakit karena kelelahan, maka dari itu dia sengaja menambahkan beberapa vitamin ke dalam minuman yang saat ini sudah diminum Hinata.

Tapi sepertinya sekarang giliran wajah Naruto yang memucat karena melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. "Shi-shion-chan?"

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu yang dipanggil Naruto, hanya tersenyum dan langsung mencium pipi Naruto dari samping. "Hallo Naruto-kun."

Sedangkan Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di hatinya ketika melihat gadis itu tampak begitu mesra dengan pemuda yang saat ini berstatus kekasihnya.

**"_Hinata-nee mirip sekali seperti seseorang."_**

**"_Siapa?"_**

**"_Aku tidak ingat namanya. Tapi kata Menma-nii, Onii-chan sangat menyayangi Nee-chan itu."_**

'Apa hanya karena aku mirip dengannya, Naruto menjadikanku kekasihnya?' Hinata jauh lebih merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan, ketika pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benaknya.

.

.

**-To be Continue-**

.

.

A/N:

Sepertinya chap ini perjuangan banget buat publishnya, karena provider saya niat banget buat nerapin system internet positif, dan itu membuat saya kelimpungan padahal sebenarnya ficnya udah mau dipublish pada hari rabu kemarin. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa harus publish di warnet terdekat. Adakah yang bernasib sama seperti saya dan tahu bagaimana solusinya?

Untuk yang masih jadi silent reader, saya berharap banget kapan-kapan bisa ikut nyumbang review, buat nyenengin saya gitu XD

Special thanks to:

**X, ****LyaHoneyDew, ****Yui Kazu****, Jojo sama, ****Jasmine DaisynoYuki****, ****Bunshin Anugrah ET****, ****Ubaidillah****, ****andypraze, Karizta-chan, 7****th**** Chocolava, bohdong-palacio, Namikaze Ichza, Aikawa-chan, Guest(1), Chrizzle, asss, HinaHimeLovers8, Ayzhar, TheBrownEyes'129, dha-pan-9, Khula chiiNH lover's, Saus Kacang, Uzumaki Shizuka, DarkYami Kugamawa, Guest(2), 2****nd**** princhass, JihanFitrina-chan, Eigar alinafiah, eliza-halianson, arip-scarlet, Dewa perang, Jinchuriky, Archiless, Durara, phoenix, Beetha, Uzumaki 21, sahwachan. **

**Cuap-cuap!**

**Konfliknya pelecehan Sasori ke Hinata? **Kenapa reders-san kepikiran sampai situ?

**Sifat Naruto yang pemarah & kasar, karena suatu hal? **bisa dibilang begitu.

**Happy ending? **Tentu.

**Saran? **Saya makasih banget buat yang bersedia kasih masukan, saya anggap itu sebagai perhatian reader-san buat fic ini. Tapi soal realisasinya, saya masih mikir-mikir, gak mungkin juga maksain semua saran buat direalisasikan, dan saya juga punya rencana sendiri buat nuntasin ficnya, jadi maaf kalau nanti sarannya ada yang ke realisasi :)

**Pihak ke tiga cewek? **Walaupun dibilang udah mainstream ngadain si pihak ke tiga, tapi saya tetep lanjut ngadainnya #ngeyel. Si pihak ketiga ini bukan hanya jadi pemanis cerita aja, tapi ada maksud lain saya ngadainnya. Dan jangan berharap banyak hubungan NH akan berantakan gara-gara si cewek ini

**Fluffy itu apa? **Fic yang ceritanya biasanya romatis dan manis, kadang juga gak ada konfliknya, setahu saya sih gitu #sotoy

**Siapa si anak kecil?** Kalau readers-san nebak itu anaknya Naruto sih saya rasa masih wajar, tapi kalo nebaknya Ino atau Naruko sih saya jadi bingung sendiri, soalnya saya udah kasih keterangan anak kecil laki-laki kan(?) #hadeh

**Kenapa Menma bilang "Sejak awal dia milik Nii-san?" apa NH dijodohkan? **Haduh, makasih banget udah nanyain Menma, saya seneng lho. Soalnya saya ngerasa kalo readers-san selalu skip screen Menmanya, makanya gak ada yang nanyain Menma. NH gak dijodohkan kok.

**Masih simpang siur Menma suka ama Hinata?** Saya malah seneng kalo masih ada yang belum nemu Menma suka ama Hiata atau enggak. Soalnya jujur saja, saya kesel kalo cerita yang saya buat gampang ketebak.

**h/c-nya kurang krenyes-krenyes? **Krenyesnya sih insyaalah masih saya simpan.

**Minta screen romance NH? **Saya selalu nyempilin romance NH walaupun gak pyuur #bahasaapaini? Karena menurut saya sih screen romance pyuurnya NH belum saatnya dimunculin, dan saya gak mau maksain itu karena nanti malah alurnya terkesan aneh.

**Endnya masih lama? **masih… eh gak tahu ding. Saya gak bisa mastiin.

**Ceritanya ngingetin Hana Yori Dango? **Apakah itu drama yang mirip BBF? saya baru denger soalnya.

**Wordnya dipanjangin? **Semampu saya aja dulu ya…

**Kapan NH akan jatuh cinta? **Udah mulai tuh kayaknya

**Adegan first kissnya NH? **Ada kok, nanti, tenang saja

.

.

**Dan untuk yang terakhir, saya cuma mau nagih Reviewnya aja **


End file.
